Supernova
by Saeko Hichoru
Summary: LAST CHAPTER!/Ia seperti terlahir kembali../Inikah yang dulu kau rasakan?/Pernahkah Supernova jatuh cinta?/'Sepertinya memang sudah waktunya..'/"Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari yang kau tahu."/HanChul-SiBum fanfiction/GS/Warning Inside/DLDR/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong~

Ini FF Re-Publish sebenernya.. :)

Bagi yang sudah membaca FF ini di kesempatan sebelumnya, silahkan langsung scroll layar ke bawah..

Ada pidato singkat dari saya..

Mohon dibaca~ *plak*

.

Tapi bagi yang belum pernah membaca, kalian harus baca FF ini sampe habis! Arraseo?

*ngancem ini ceritanya* kkk.. *peace* XD

.

Oke, douzo..

.

* * *

_**-Kesatria** jatuh cinta pada **Putri** bungsu dari Kerajaan Bidadari.._

_..**Bintang Jatuh** menawarkan sebuah bantuan kepadanya, bantuan untuk dapat terbang menemui Sang Putri.._

_..ia menggenggam tangan Sang Kesatria. "Inilah perjalanan sebuah cinta sejati," ia berbisik, "tutuplah matamu, Kesatria. Katakan untuk berhenti begitu hatimu merasakan keberadaannya."-_

.

Dongeng masa kecil itu membuat mata Hangeng berkaca-kaca. Ada kepedihan yang tak dapat dijelaskan di sana. Untuk yang pertama kalinya, ia menangis..

Ia ingin jadi **Kesatria**..

.

* * *

**Title :**

**SUPERNOVA**

(Kesatria, Putri dan Bintang Jatuh)

**REMAKE.**

.

**Main Cast :**

Hangeng Super Junior as Hangeng

Kim Heechul Super Junior as Kim Heechul

Kim Kibum Super Junior as Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon Super Junior as Choi Siwon

.

**Pairing :** I let you to guess! :)

.

**Rated :** T+ to M

.

**Warning :**

Genderswitch, Typo(s), OOC, AU, Adult Content, Confusing Plot, Over..

.

**Disclaimer :**

All the characters are belong to theirselves. I do not own the idea and the plot. But this fict is mine.. ^^

.

.

**A/N:**

FF ini 75% merupakan Remake dari Novel karya Dewi Lestari yang berjudul Supernova - Kesatria Putri dan Bintang Jatuh.

Adanya kesamaan plot, kutipan, monolog dan dialog merupakan unsur yang DISENGAJA..

Ingat, **ini FF Remake**, isn't plagiat.. Oke?

* * *

.

**Clue:**

**Ini bukan Crack Pair.. ^^v**

.

**So, Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

~oOo~

.

* * *

Telepon genggam berwarna hitam itu berdering nyaring. Berteriak beberapa kali guna mendapat perhatian dari sang pemilik yang saat ini sedang tergopoh untuk segera menjangkaunya.

"_Yeoboseyo_?", ucapnya tersengal. Kotak kacamata yang berada di dekapannya bersama tumpukan tebal dokumen-dokumennya sampai meluncur jatuh dari genggamannya.

"_Wei! Gege!_ Lama sekali! Kau kemana saja, eoh?"

"Zhoumi? Ck, aku kira siapa!"

Sahabatnya, Zhoumi yang selalu _namja_ itu panggil dengan sebutan Koala, tertawa di ujung sana.

"Aku dapat voucher lagi! Ayo malam ini kita ke sana! Kau sudah lama tidak berpesta kan?"

"_No_, _thanks_! Pekerjaanku menumpuk, besok pagi harus rapat dengan si _racoon_, belum lagi agendaku yang semakin padat saja. Jika aku menurutimu, bisa kacau semua jadwalku! Aku tak mau merepotkan Ryeowook lagi.", tutur Hangeng, si _namja_ berkebangsaan China.

"Ish, kau ini tidak asyik, _ge_! Okelah _weekend_! Aku tunggu kau lusa di klub seperti biasanya, _dong_ _le_ _ma_?"

Hangeng mendengus panjang. Ia sudah sangat hafal dengan sifat sahabat kecilnya itu yang selalu senaknya menentukan nasib.

"Aku usahakan, tapi aku tidak janji!".

Secepatnya Hangeng menyudahi pembicaraan mereka. Ia sungguh ingin cepat bersantai.

.

.

Air hangat yang mengucur dari shower di atasnya membalut tubuh telanjangnya yang tengah berdiri sambil terpejam. Merasakan hangat tiap partikelnya yang seolah meresap melalui pori-pori kulitnya.

Melamun..

Kegiatan yang sudah lama ditinggalkannya. Ditengah pikirannya yang selalu terfokus, hampir tidak ada jeda yang mengizinkannya untuk melamun.

Namun lain dengan malam ini, bahkan sejak sebulan kebelakang. Sejak sosok indah itu mengambil alih seluruh jiwa dan pikirannya.

**Kibum..**

Hangeng tidak akan pernah lelah untuk menyebutkan namanya. Menuliskannya dimana-mana, bahkan sampai mengukirnya pada pundi-pundi otaknya.

Ia sadar jika tingkahnya kini sudah seperti seorang remaja yang tengah dimabuk cinta. Tapi ia tak peduli. Seluruh dunianya hanya berkiblat pada sesosok _yeoja_ manis yang sejak sebulan lalu sukses mencuri hatinya.

Ia berbohong pada Zhoumi. Ia tidak sedikit pun menyentuh pekerjaannya hari ini. Jika ada waktu luang, maka Hangeng akan lebih memilih untuk bersantai. Karena hanya dengan itu, ia dapat memikirkan sosok Kibum dengan lebih intensif.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~Kesatria~**

**.**

**Flash Back ON..**

Semua berawal dari satu tindakan..

Semua berawal dari satu pertemuan..

Dan semua berawal dari satu getar halus yang menyentuh sel tubuhnya..

Hangeng adalah seorang _Managing_ _Director_ muda yang sangat sukses. Di usianya yang ke 28 ia sudah mampu menempati posisi terpenting dalam sebuah perusahaan Multinational Coorporation.

Perjalanan karirnya yang cemerlang merupakan inspirasi bagi para generasi muda di masa mendatang. Berbagai deretan surat kabar saling berlomba memuat artikel tentang dirinya. Ia bukan hanya sukses, tapi juga kharismatik. Penampilanya yang elegan, sikap tenangnya, serta fisik yang sangat proporsional. Tak jarang yang memintanya untuk menjadi bintang iklan sampai model untuk majalah wanita. Bahkan salah satu manajemen artis terkenal sempat memberikan satu tawaran menggiurkan padanya.

Banyak yang mengira kehidupannya selama ini ia jalani dengan serba borju. Ia memang menerima fasilitas kelas atas mulai dari rumah dinas hingga kendaraan pribadinya. Namun itu semua tak luput dari kerja kerasnya dari senin hingga jumat, dari pagi hingga petang. Aktifitas serba padat yang cukup menguras otak, tak mengizinkannya untuk menikmati pemandangan barang sejengkal pun.

Namun pagi ini lain dari biasanya. Jadwalnya kosong hingga 3 jam kedepan. Sekretarisnya, Ryeowook, sudah meyakinkannya bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan hari ini.

Hangeng termenung. Sepertinya ada yang berbeda dengan hari ini. Entah apa..

Tak lama kemudian, telepon ruangannya berdering.

"Han _sajangnim_, ada yang meminta untuk wawancara dengan Anda. Dari redaksi majalah wanita. Ia menanyakan kesediaan Anda."

Hangeng tertawa kecil. "Tidak ada kapok-kapoknya mereka."

"Saya tolak saja ya, _sajangnim_?"

Namja itu sudah akan mengatakan "Ya", namun entah naluri apa yang tiba-tiba membuatnya terdiam. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya memberontak kuat saat ia hendak menolak tawaran itu. Sejenak Hangeng tercenung.

"_Sajangnim_?"

"Eh.. Ryeowook, katakan aku bersedia. Tapi ingat, waktuku tak banyak. 15 menit lagi aku tunggu mereka di ruanganku."

Sambungan _interphone_ itu terputus. Lagi-lagi Hangeng terdiam. '_It's_ _not_ _really me_!'

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian, nampak seorang _yeoja_ tengah berjalan tergopoh-gopoh memasuki ruangan serba hitam-putih milik Hangeng. Sambil mencoba mengatur nafasnya kembali, ia berusaha tersenyum seramah mungkin pada Hangeng yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan 'kau-sangat-terlambat-tahu'.

"Selamat siang. Anda hanya punya waktu 2 jam untuk mewawancari saya. Silahkan.", Hangeng mempersilahkan reporter itu untuk duduk.

Nampak _yeoja_ itu masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Ia tidak punya banyak waktu. Bahkan ia juga belum sempat menyusun konsep wawancaranya.

"Hangeng _imnida_. Kau boleh memanggilku Han atau Geng, terserah.", mereka berjabat tangan.

"Kibum. Choi Kibum", suara yeoja itu bergetar. Ia mulai mempersiapkan perangkat wawancaranya. Sesekali manik karamelnya mencoba mencuri pandang ke arah Hangeng. Namja itu.. Ternyata jauh lebih tampan aslinya. Namja yang selalu menjadi topik hangat teman-teman seredaksinya hingga di klub fitnesnya. Dialah Hangeng, sang mitos.

"Ada lagi yang perlu kita tunggu?"

Suara lembut Hangeng membuyarkan lamunannya. Setelah itu, wawancara mereka pun berlangsung tanpa skema.

.

.

Sesi wawancara itu berakhir di luar perkiraannya. Hangeng benar-benar kagum dengan sosok Choi Kibum. Dua jam wawancara mereka habiskan dengan apik, mengalir seperti air, namun sangat berbobot.

"Pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu sungguh mengejutkan, Bummie."

Kibum menatap namja itu. Ada intensitas dalam pandangan mereka yang berlangsung tak lebih dari dua detik. Sayup-sayup, suara biola mengalun merdu di relung hati keduanya.

"Ehm, kau punya waktu sampai makan siang kan, Kibum?"

Kata sapaannya berubah lagi. Kibum mengangguk cepat. Terlalu kentara. Sehingga tak ada lagi yang bisa ia sembunyikan. Termasuk cincin emas yang melingkar anggun di jari manisnya.

.

~oOo~

.

"Kau sudah menikah?", satu pertanyaan yang meluncur saat mereka tengah menikmati makan siang bersama di sebuah resto di lantai _low_ _ground_ kantor Hangeng.

"_Nde_..", nada jawaban Kibum terdengar sedikit mengambang.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Tiga tahun."

"Kalau boleh tahu, berapa usiamu sekarang?"

"26."

"Wah, berarti kau menikah di usia yang cukup muda ya! Bagaimana rasanya menikah?"

Senyum Kibum sontak memudar. Demi apapun, ia ingin waktu siang ini berjalan lebih lambat namun tidak dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang begitu mengusiknya seperti ini.

"Ma-maaf.. Aku salah bicara ya?", ucap Hangeng hati-hati.

Kibum menggeleng cepat. "Kehidupan itu punya kurva, Hangeng. Kadang naik, kadang turun. Ada kalanya kita bahagia, namun tak jarang juga kita berada pada titik terendah. Begitupun dengan menikah. Kalau kau ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya menikah, kau harus mengalaminya sendiri.", satu jawaban diplomatis dari Kibum demi menghindarkannya dari hal-hal yang lebih jauh lagi.

"_Mianhae_, aku hanya terkesan dengan orang-orang yang mampu berkomitmen tinggi soal cinta. Mengingat aku sendiri tidak pernah serius dalam berhubungan."

Kibum terheran-heran, "Dalam pekerjaanmu yang rawan stres seperti itu, apa kau tidak ingin mempunyai seseorang yang bisa membuatmu merasa nyaman?"

Hangeng menggedikkan bahu. "Sebenarnya ingin sekali. Tapi aku belum siap berkomitmen."

Mendengar spekulasi Hangeng, raut wajah Kibum berubah serius seketika. "Cinta itu butuh pengorbanan, Han."

Dan Hangeng hanya terkekeh pelan, "Menurutku, cinta itu membebaskan. Tidak mengikat. Dan bukannya butuh pengorbanan."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Terlalu lama sehingga mampu menyiratkan segalanya.

"Kibum..", panggil Hangeng.

_Yeoja_ dengan _eyes_-_smile_ itu menoleh.

"Ada kartu nama?"

Kibum langsung merogoh tas kulitnya cepat. Mengambil dompetnya dan menyerahkan selembar kartu nama berwarna soft pink kepada Hangeng. Ia lega. Setidaknya ia meninggalkan jejak.

Hangeng tersenyum hangat. "Terima kasih wawancaranya. Kau membuat hari ini menjadi sangat berkesan."

Suara denting piano mengalun harmonis di rongga dada Kibum, dimana senyuman Hangeng terpatri sangat rapi di sana.

"Kibum.."

Yeoja manis itu kembali menoleh. Manik mata karamelnya bersinar cerah. Tidak ada yang menyangka, bahwa di sanalah hati Hangeng tertambat.

"Kau anak bungsu?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

**'Kesatria jatuh cinta dengan Putri bungsu dari Kerajaan Bidadari.'**

Hangeng tersenyum getir. Inilah momen dimana alunan biola itu kembali tercipta. Hangeng bisa mendengarnya. Namun suara yang terdengar tak seindah pada awalnya, suara itu sangat sumbang. Mengiris bahkan menyayat..

**Flash Back OFF..**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~Putri~**

**.**

Suasana makan malam itu terasa begitu sunyi. Entah karena rumah mereka yang terlalu besar atau karena memang ada jarak yang tercipta.

Choi Siwon memandangi _yeoja_ yang berstatus sebagai istrinya dengan heran. Makanan telah tersaji 15 menit yang lalu, tapi _yeoja_ manis itu tak kunjung menyentuhnya. Pandangan _yeoja_ itu mengawang entah kemana.

"Kibummie..", panggil Siwon lembut.

"Ya?"

"Ada masalah? Aku perhatikan, kau sekarang sering sekali melamun. "

Kibum menunduk. **'Ya, **_**yeobo**_**. Aku jatuh cinta dengan **_**namja**_** lain. Aku ingin kita kembali ke masa lalu dan tidak perlu menikah.'**

"Kau sehat-sehat saja kan, _chagi_? Akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk sekali. Bahkan sering pulang larut malam. Ada _event_ apa memangnya?", selidik Siwon.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, _yeobo_.. Tidak usah khawatir.", Kibum tersenyum sewajar mungkin di hadapan Siwon.

**'Kesibukanku mulai terlihat tak wajar ya? Aku akan usahakan supaya tidak kentara. Terima kasih peringatannya.'**

"Aku harap kau menjaga kesehatanmu, _chagi_.. Tahun ini kita kan sudah berjanji akan membuat _baby_, ingat?"

Kibum melengos. **'Aku akan tetap mengkonsumsi pil KB. **_**Mianhae**_**, **_**yeobo**_**..'**

"_Chagiya_?", panggil Siwon lebih lembut begitu melihat ekspresi di wajah Kibum berubah.

"_Nde_, _yeobo_.. Aku mengerti."

Dan suasana malam itu kembali tertelan oleh kesunyian. Mereka berdua terperangkap oleh pusaran waktu yang membelenggu. Tidak ada yang muncul ke permukaan. Semuanya terkunci dalam pusaran itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~Bintang Jatuh~**

**.**

Panggung _catwalk_ itu di dominasi warna emas dengan pencahayaan semi klasikal. Music dance dengan paduan jazz menggema memenuhi atrium megah itu. Mengantarkan keluar para gadis-gadis tinggi semampai berbusana malam dengan warna senada. Berjalan melenggok penuh keanggunan tingkat dewa. Menjadikan malam itu terkesan begitu _glamour_ sekaligus eksotis.

Dengan pandangan tajam, ia menantang para _audience_ yang berada di hadapannya. Namun selalu ada yang berbeda setiap kali peragawati itu muncul. Perbedaan yang tidak sederhana. Pandangan matanya. Tatapan tajam yang seolah membelah tiap pasang mata yang memandangnya. Ia tidak mencari ruang kosong. Ia memandang tepat di iris mata. Menghunus, menelanjangi semuanya.

Siapa pun tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesonanya. Penampilannya selalu ditunggu-tunggu. Semua tahu itu. Semua rela menyerahkan diri untuk dipenggal bola mata itu.

Satu putaran terakhir, dan bidadari itu menghilang di balik tirai emas.

.

"Kim Heechul _noona_!"

_Yeoja_ itu menoleh. Desainernya berlari tersengal ke arahnya.

"Bajumu.. Hh.. Hh..", katanya sambil menyerahkan sepasang gaun berwarna marun dan tosca yang terbungkus rapi pada _dress_ _bag_.

"_Gomawo_."

"Oh ya, besok jangan lupa. Jam 7 pagi, oke? Ini permintaan khusus dari agensi. Yah.. Aku harap kau mengerti.", ujar Hongki, desainernya, sambil tersenyum lebar.

"_Arraseo_.", Heechul menjawab cepat dan langsung pergi.

"Heechul _noona_," panggil Hongki lagi. "Mau kuantar pulang?", tawarnya basa basi.

Hongki sebenarnya enggan berlama-lama dengan modelnya itu. Kim Heechul bukan tipe orang yang menyenangkan. _Yeoja_ itu dijuluki "Si Pahit", karena kata-katanya yang selalu pedas. Tidak pernah ramah dan terlalu dingin. Suka _mood_ _swing_ dengan cukup ekstrim. Belum lagi lidahnya yang sadis tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Namun di balik itu semua, Kim Heechul bagaikan magnet yang mampu membalikkan apa saja untuk berpihak padanya.

Heechul adalah model papan atas. Tidak mau dibayar murah dan hanya mau muncul untuk acara-acara bonafide. Tapi ia memang sangat profesional. Menghargai waktu, dan tidak pernah mengeluh.

"Tidak usah. Aku pulang dengan taxi saja. Duluan ya, Hongki.", Heechul tersenyum singkat.

Begitu ia sampai di _lobby_ gedung manajemennya, alarm ponselnya berbunyi. Ia memang suka lupa dengan _appointment_nya. Maka dari itulah ia sangat bergantung dengan ponsel.

Dan benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian, iphone putihnya berdering.

"_Yeoboseyo_ Heechul? Sudah siap? Aku jemput sekarang ya? Kau dimana?", terdengar suara _namja_ di ujung sana.

.

15 menit kemudian, muncul sebuah sedan hitam mewah yang datang menjemput.

"_Annyeong_ _chagi_..", seorang _namja_ tinggi dengan setelan jas mahal menyambut Heechul yang hanya memandangnya datar.

"Hai.", balas Heechul pendek.

"Bagaimana show-nya? Malam ini kau cantik sekali."

"Shownya? Sukses. Aku cantik? Dari dulu. Jujur aku capek, Jay. Tapi tenang, aku profesional.", ucap Heechul datar. Ia menjepit rambut kecoklatannya ke atas. Memamerkan leher jenjangnya yang sedikit berkeringat. Membuat Jay semakin lapar dibuatnya.

Mobil itu melaju kencang membelah malam.

.

.

Kasur pegas itu akhirnya beristirahat setelah beberapa jam berderit kencang dan menandak-nandak liar. Sesi panas itu selesai, dan kini keduanya hanya saling mengobrol.

"Heechul, jujur saja. Kau ini sebenarnya lebih pintar lho daripada CEO-ku. Bagaimana kalau kau melamar saja di kantorku. Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan jabatan yang lebih tinggi dariku."

Heechul yang sekarang hanya memakai _bathrobe_ memandang Jay lewat ekor matanya, jengah.

"Justru karena aku lebih pintar dari CEO-mu, makanya aku tidak mau bekerja seperti kalian. Kita sama-sama berdagang. Hanya komoditasnya saja yang berbeda. Aku tidak suka terikat. Dan pikiranku tidak mau diperintah oleh siapapun. Aku juga berdagang tidak sembarangan bukan?"

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau memasang tarif dollar?", Jay tersenyum. Ia mengambil amplop di tas kerjanya. Menyerahkannya pada Heechul.

"_Same_ _work_, _different_ _pay_!", kata Heechul ringan. Ia siap pergi.

"Minggu depan jangan lupa!"

"Kita ada janji lagi?", Heechul mengernyit heran.

"Bisakah kita buat?", Jay tersenyum nakal. "Aku masih merindukanmu."

_Yeoja_ cantik itu hanya mencibir. "Aku pasang tarif mahal saja banyak yang rindu. Apalagi kalau aku pasang murah? Bisa gila aku menghadapi orang-orang macam kalian."

Jay terkekeh sembari mengerling genit pada Heechul. "Heechul.."

"Apalagi?"

"_Saranghae_.."

Waktu terasa bergulir lamban jika sudah bersama Heechul. Jay amat bisa merasakannya. Heechul itu, seperti mahluk yang memiliki dimensi waktu tersendiri.

.

~oOo~

.

* * *

Ada gambaran mereka berdua dalam benak masing-masing. Di suatu siang di hari minggu. Dimana tetes gerimis membasahi jendela ruang kerja Hangeng.

Kedua insan ini masih saling melempar tawa satu sama lain. Bercanda seolah dunia hanya sebatas Hangeng dan Kibum.

"Kita taruhan yuk!", ujar Kibum tiba-tiba.

"Taruhan apa, _Princess_?"

Kibum terdiam seketika. Pandangan matanya nanar, menahan pilu.

"Bummie?"

"Hatiku meleleh tiap kali kau memanggilku 'Putri'.", kata Kibum lirih.

"Kau memang Putriku yang paling cantik, Kibum-ah..", Hangeng membelai pelan pipi Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum tulus. "Kau memang mencintaiku dengan tepat, Hangeng."

.

"Kita taruhan apa, Putri?"

Dengan semangat Kibum menyodorkan selembar kertas dan sebatang pensil ke hadapan Hangeng.

"Tiap kali kita kangen, kita coret garis di kertas. Lalu kita hitung mulai dari kita bangun tidur hingga malam menjelang tidur. Lalu saling melaporkan jumlahnya. Harus jujur! Awas kalau tidak!"

Hangeng berpikir sejenak. Lalu kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah! Lalu bagi yang kalah hukumannya apa?"

"Yang kalah harus membuatkan puisi!", Kibum tersenyum menang.

"_Mwo_? Aku tidak bisa bikin puisi!", sergah Hangeng.

"Kalau begitu jangan sampai kalah! _Arraseo_?", Kibum meraih tangan Hangeng lalu mengecupnya lembut.

Sayup-sayup, suara gerimis mendominasi.

**'Sudah kumenangkan taruhan ini, bahkan dengan amat adil. Jauh sebelum kau menyerahkan kertas dan pensil. Karena rinduku menetas sebanyak tetes gerimis. Tidak butuh kertas, atau corengan garis. Genggamlah jantungku dan hitung denyutannya. Sebanyak itulah aku merindukanmu, Putri.'**

.

~oOo~

.

* * *

Hampir tiap malam alarmnya berbunyi dan lembaran-lembaran dollar senantiasa mengalir lancar ke rekeningnya.

Pagi hari, setelah yoga, Heechul dengan tertib menyelesaikan latihannya di treadmill. Mengkonsumsi jus dua gelas, melenturkan otot. Dan tidak pernah absen merawat tubuhnya begitupun rambut indahnya. Membaluri kulit putih susunya dengan pelembab mahal. Serta menjaga bentuk tubuhnya.

Pekerjaannya membutuhkan fisik yang selalu fit dan penampilan maksimal. Bagi Heechul pribadi, menjaga tubuh adalah sebuah tanggung jawab akan raga.

Malam ini, Heechul lebih cepat dari alarmnya. Peristiwa yang sangat jarang terjadi.

Tamunya malam ini bukan termasuk golongan klien. Ia sudah seperti sahabat. Satu-satunya namja yang ia izinkan untuk mencium bibirnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, suara deru mobil sampai di pekarangan rumahnya.

"Yunho! Apa kabar, _chagiya_~", sambut Heechul ceria.

"Kabarku luar biasa, baby.."

Keduanya berciuman hangat.

Yunho adalah seorang _namja_ mapan dengan penampilan yang luar biasa tampan. Peranakan Korea-Spanyol dan hobinya _travelling_.

"Kau mau makan malam dengan apa, _chagi_? Atau mau makan aku?", tanya Heechul dengan masih setia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho.

"Aku mau dua-duanya..", bisik Yunho mesra, tepat di cuping telinga Heechul.

Mereka berciuman lagi. Lebih lama, lebih dalam, lebih panas. Meresapi tiap detiknya, mengingat mereka hanya bertemu tiap setahun sekali.

"_Baby_, aku ingin bercinta denganmu, sekarang juga, di sini, saat ini.."

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa, _chagi_..", Heechul kembali berbisik. "Ayo kita pergi! Kita lanjutkan yang tadi."

Yunho tertawa. Dengan sayang ia mengamit pinggang Heechul, mataharinya, cintanya yang terpendam..

.

Masih teringat jelas dibenak Yunho pertemuan awalnya dengan Heechul. Saat Yunho melihat sosok Heechul untuk yang pertama kalinya, ia sudah menetapkan pada hatinya, bahwa Heechul adalah mataharinya. Ia adalah langit malam, dan Heechul adalah matahari yang membuatnya tak pernah lagi merasakan apa itu gelap.

**Flash Back ON!**

Tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan, bahwa sosok Heechul yang saat ini duduk di hadapannya tanpa sehelai benang pun dengan rambut tergerai merupakan pemandangan terindah dalam hidupnya.

Malam itu, ia merasakan magis saat Heechul mulai menyentuhnya. Memekarkan sesuatu dalam sel tubuhnya, membuatnya utuh sebagai seorang namja sejati.

"Ini yang pertama kalinya buatku.", Yunho berkata ragu.

Heechul terkesiap. Reflek ia merengkuh namja itu dengan lembut. Membawanya masuk dalam lapisan hangat selimut mereka berdua.

"Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan ini denganku.", bisik Heechul.

"Tidak akan ada yang aku sesali. Aku yakin itu."

Ada kesungguhan dalam suara Yunho. Membuat Heechul merasa merinding dibuatnya. Ia mengigit bibirnya kuat.

Melihat itu, Yunho dengan sigap menyergah.

"Jangan.."

Perlahan dan tenang, Yunho menyentuh dagu Heechul. Memisahkan jarak diantara mereka. Dan menciumnya lembut.

Heechul tak pernah membiarkan hal seperti itu sebelumnya. Namun malam ini, ia merasa telah mengambil sebuah keputusan yang tepat. Menikmati saat percikan listrik menyengat halus syarafnya. Setiap detik.. Tanpa sepeser pun menyentuh uang Yunho.

Mereka berdua sama-sama membawa sebuah pengalaman baru. Ciuman pertama bagi Heechul, dan cinta pertama untuk Yunho.

**Flash Back OFF!**

.

.

"Ikutlah denganku, Heechul _baby_..", Yunho mendekap tubuh polos Heechul dengan erat.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya," Heechul mengecup tangan Yunho yang memeluknya.

"Aku janji akan membiarkanmu bebas.", Yunho mengatupkan matanya seraya berbisik pelan. "_Saranghae_.."

Heechul mendengarnya. Diciumnya bibir Yunho sekilas. "Masih banyak yang harus aku kejar, Yun.. Aku harap kau mengerti."

Yunho mengerti. Heechul adalah jiwa penuh kebebasan. Ia adalah merpati yang bebas terbang kemana saja, bebas melakukan apapun yang ia suka, namun selalu tahu aral dan tujuannya. Berat rasanya ia melepaskan pelukan itu. Meninggalkan malam ini.. Meninggalkan mataharinya..

.

~oOo~

.

* * *

Kibum sadar bahwa Siwon sudah hafal dengan siklusnya. Karena itu ia benar-benar risih.

Semakin lama ia menghindar, semakin membuat Siwon bagaikan singa yang kelaparan. Yang siap menyerang begitu ada kesempatan. Mengingat rencana mereka untuk segera memiliki momongan, sudah sewajarnya jika kegiatan tersebut lebih diintensifkan.

Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi. Hanya menggunakan _bathrobe_. Kibum melirik suaminya. Ia tahu benar apa yang diinginkan Siwon setelah ini.

"Kau tidak minum pil KB lagi kan, _chagi_?"

"_Ani_..", Kibum menelan ludah gugup.

Lampu kamar dipadamkan. Perlahan Kibum mulai merasakannya, lengan kekar Siwon yang merayap melingkari pinggangnya. Deru nafas Siwon yang begitu memburu dan belaian penuh maksud yang menyentuh kulitnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, _chagiyahh_~?", Siwon setengah mendesah.

Kibum benar-benar merinding kali ini.

'Jangan lakukan itu, kumohon', jerit batin Kibum.

"Relaks, chagi~ Aku akan pelan-pelan.."

Dan setelahnya, Siwon langsung menumpukan sebagian berat tubuhnya tepat di atas tubuh Kibum yang gemetar. Menyelipkan telapak tangannya di balik piyama Kibum dan menerjang bibir plumpnya.

Malam itu, kamar gelap mereka menjadi saksi bisu, bagaimana seorang Choi Kibum merintih pilu, mendesah pasrah dan berteriak sunyi. 'Hangeng, tolong.. Aku diperkosa'.

.

.

.

**TBC or END?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tes tes, 1 2 3..

Masih adakah reader yang membaca FF ini?

Krik.. Krikk..

Ehm, sebenarnya saya rada awkward me-Republish FF ini~ soalnya antara takut di Report Abuse lagi, sama takut ga ada yang baca~ *sobs*

Pertama-tama, saya mau mengucapkan mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas kebandelan saya mem-publish FF ini..

Awalnya saya terpikir untuk pindah 'rumah' dari FFn, mengingat kondisi fandom ini yang siaga tingkat satu. Tapi karena kecintaan saya terhadap 'rumah' ini, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk tetap mempertahankan akun: Saeko Hichoru.. ^^

Dan terima kasih juga untuk ke-15 reviewers dan readers yang sudah berkenan membaca dan mereview FF ini di kesempatan yang lalu..

Saya terharu sekali, sumprit! Sampai update status di fb sambil nangis~ T^T *lebay* *abaikan*

Lalu bagaimana dengan masa depan FF ini?

Jika FF ini masih bisa bertahan setidaknya 6 hari di sini, maka saya akan tetap meng-update FF ini.

Chapter 2 sudah selesai, dan apabila masih ada reader yang mendukung saya untuk melanjutkan story ini, saya janji akan update secepatnya~ :)

.

Sekali lagi jeongmal gomapseumnida yorobeun.. *bow bow bow*

Segala pertanyaan, kritik, saran, cacian, makian, flame dan sejenisnya, silahkan kalian salurkan di sini, saya pasrah~

V

V

V


	2. Chapter 2

_- .. **Bintang Jatuh** melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Sang Kesatria.._

_.. **Kesatria** melesat menuju kehancuran, tanpa bisa menggapai Sang **Putri**..-_

.

"Itu hanya dongeng," sang nenek berkata bijak pada Hangeng kecil.

Sambil terisak, Hangeng kecil membanting buku dongengnya dengan sangat keras,

**"Aku benci Bintang Jatuh!"**

**.**

* * *

**Title :**

**SUPERNOVA**

(Kesatria, Putri dan Bintang Jatuh)

**REMAKE.**

.

**Main Cast :**

Hangeng Super Junior as Hangeng

Kim Heechul Super Junior as Kim Heechul

Kim Kibum Super Junior as Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon Super Junior as Choi Siwon

.

**Pairing :** I let you to guess! :)

.

**Rated :** T+ to M

.

**Warning :**

Genderswitch, Typo(s), OOC, AU, Adult Content, Confusing Plot, Over..

.

**Disclaimer :**

All the characters are belong to theirselves. I do not own the idea and the plot. But this fict is mine.. ^^

.

.

**A/N:**

FF ini 75% merupakan Remake dari Novel karya Dewi Lestari yang berjudul Supernova - Kesatria Putri dan Bintang Jatuh.

Adanya kesamaan plot, kutipan, monolog dan dialog merupakan unsur yang DISENGAJA..

Ingat, **ini FF Remake**, isn't plagiat.. Oke?

.

* * *

**Clue:**

**Ini bukan Crack Pair.. ^^v**

.

**So, Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

~oOo~

.

* * *

"Siwonnieehh.. aakkhh.. aahhnn.. hikss..", bibirnya yang terbuka terus merintih dalam tangisnya.

Gerakan itu semakin cepat, semakin brutal, semakin kasar. Perih. Bukan hanya _hole_-nya yang terasa perih, tapi juga di sini, di hatinya. Bahkan lumatan dan remasan telapak tangan Siwon pada kedua buah dadanya pun tak bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Ia seperti boneka kayu yang hanya bisa tergolek lemas di bawah permainan Siwon. Tidak ada sedikitpun perlawanan darinya. Ia terlalu lemah. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengusir bayang-bayang _namja_ China itu pun ia tak bisa.

"Aahh~", satu desahan panjang meluncur dari bibir suaminya.

Ketika tempo gerakan itu semakin kuat. Ketika mata Kibum tak kuasa lagi menampung sarinya. Wajah penuh gurat kesakitan itu hanya bisa meringis merasakan milik Siwon yang seolah mengoyak habis rahimnya. Kukunya siap merobek sprei yang dicengkramnya. Dan sejenak, kasur yang terus menghentak itu akhirnya diam.

Diam untuk sebuah puncak gelombang kenikmatan. Cairan Siwon memencar di dalam liang sang istri. Perut Kibum seakan dibanjiri lahar panas. Dan ketika permainan mereka selesai, pusaran waktu itu kembali menelan mereka. Meninggalkan Kibum dengan lelehan air mata yang tak kunjung mengering. Meninggalkan Siwon yang terkulai dengan sejuta tanda tanya di otaknya.

Sungguh sebuah seks yang menyedihkan.

**'Hangeng..'**

-bahkan di moment yang seharusnya romantis bagi pasangan yang usai bercinta, Kibum masih mengharapkan kehadirannya.

.

~oOo~

.

* * *

Saling menyesuaikan waktu bagi kedua pasangan ini merupakan hal yang amat sangat membelit. Ditengah kesibukan keduanya yang sama-sama padat gizi, mereka harus pintar-pintar mencuri kesempatan, walaupun hanya sekedar untuk bertemu dan makan siang bersama.

"Kibum, kau dimana sekarang? Aku jemput sekarang ya?

"15 menit lagi, aku janji. Oh ya Han, jangan jemput aku di tempat biasanya. Aku akan menunggumu di halte dekat kantorku. Oke?"

"Tapi aku sudah di jalan!"

Kibum tidak menyukai ini, mereka seperti sedang melakukan transaksi ganja.

"10 menit. _Please_, Han. Kau harus mengerti.", bisik Kibum di seberang sana.

Hangeng mendesah pelan. Mengapa mereka harus selalu terbirit-birit seperti ini? Mengapa mereka tidak membiarkan satu kesempatan lewat begitu saja dengan santai?

"_Oke_, _see you, Princess_.."

.

.

Segala ketegangan tadi langsung lumer ketika kedua insan itu saling bertemu.

"Aku tidak bisa lama-lama, Han. 3 jam lagi aku ada wawancara.", bisik Kibum di pelukan Hangeng.

Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di _villa_ milik Hangeng. Sebuah tempat ternyaman untuk memadu kasih seperti ini. Satu-satunya tempat dimana Kibum bisa leluasa untuk bermanja-manja di pelukan hangat Hangeng.

"Ssht, bahkan di saat-saat berharga seperti ini kau masih memikirkan wawancaramu. Kau jahat sekali.", Hangeng membelai rambut legam halus milik Kibum dengan sayang. Sesekali menciumi puncak kepalanya sambil meresapi aroma shampo yang masih sangat melekat di surai Kibum.

"Aku ingin sekali bisa terus seperti ini tanpa harus bermain petak umpet lagi. Aku ingin bebas memilikimu, Hangeng."

Semilir angin membuat kelopak mata Kibum perlahan menutup. Teras _villa_ Hangeng benar-benar sangat nyaman. Ah, tidak. Pelukan Hangeng-lah yang ternyaman. Ia ingin tidur.

Mendengar ucapan Kibum, rasa bersalah itu kembali merayapi batin Hangeng. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap tubuh mungil Kibum. Begitu ia ingin menjadikan Kibum sebagai satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

"Putri..", panggil Hangeng lirih.

"Hm.."

"Izinkan aku menjadikanmu milikku. Selamanya.."

Mata Kibum yang tadinya hendak menutup, sontak langsung melebar. Dilepasakannya pelukan Hangeng dengan cepat, hanya demi menatap langsung ke dalam iris kelam kekasihnya itu.

Hangeng tidak terkejut. Ia justru ikut menatap sama dalamnya ke bola mata Kibum. Begitu banyak hal yang tersirat di sana. Keduanya sama-sama ingin saling memiliki.

Seolah tatapan itu memiliki sebuah magnet, keduanya seakan tertarik satu sama lain. Perlahan, tenang, dan lembut, Hangeng dan Kibum memisahkan jarak di antara mereka. Mematahkan ruang kosong di hadapan mereka dan membiarkan kedua belah bibir itu saling bertumbukan halus untuk sebuah ciuman panjang yang sangat basah.

"Mmhh.. ahmmp.. ngghh.."

Sungguh harmoni yang sangat indah. Bibir merah Kibum yang terus bergerak, lidah Hangeng yang berputar dan membelit, dan saliva keduanya yang meleleh di sudut bibir.

Tak akan dibiarkannya waktu membunuh moment langka ini. Selamanya Hangeng ingin terus menikmati candu seorang Kim Kibum, bukan Choi Kibum.

"Hannhh~ Jang-janganhh disituuhh..", lidah Hangeng sudah berpindah ke leher jenjang Kibum. Giginya mulai bekerja untuk menandai apa yang ingin ia miliki. Tak dihiraukannya protes Kibum. Baginya, semburat merah plus mata sayu yang menghiasi wajah cantik itu tak lebih dari sebuah permohonan untuk meminta sesuatu yang lebih.

"Kibum-aahh~"

"Oowhh.. Hanniieehh.. Eungghh.. Oohh.."

Kibum tak tahan. Ia tak peduli lagi. Ia harus mendesah. Kenikmatan ini begitu luar biasa. Jari-jari rampingnya menjambak kuat surai Hangeng begitu jari-jari Hangeng mulai membelai lembut belahan daerah intimnya yang masih terbungkus celana dalam.

"_I love you_ Kim Kibum.."

"_I lovehh youhh too_.. ooohh Hanniee..", desahan kenikmatan itu meluncur lagi tatkala telunjuk terampil Hangeng tiba-tiba menyelip masuk ke lipatan celana dalam bagian bawahnya, membelai langsung bibir kewanitaanya.

"Haannhh.. _Pleasee_.. hh.."

Sementara jari-jari Hangeng memanjakan bagian tersensitifnya. Tangan Kibum yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk melucuti satu demi satu kancing kemeja Hangeng. Sedikit kesusahan karena kepala Hangeng yang menunduk untuk membuka kancing kemejanya dengan menggunakan giginya.

Tidak sampai kancing terakhir, mata elang Hangeng sontak membulat. Kedua belahan dada seksi milik Kibum menyembul dengan angkuhnya. Bra marun yang membingkainya tidak mampu untuk menutupi keindahannya. Hangeng merasakan celananya menyempit seketika.

Kedua pipi Kibum memancarkan semburat merah itu lagi. Nafasnya memburu, membuat dadanya naik turun dengan erotis. Hangeng tidak sabar. Ia benar-benar sudah terbakar gairah. Tangannya sudah akan merayap menyentuh bongkahan padat itu, tapi dering handphone Kibum sukses membuyarkan segalanya.

Keduanya tertarik kembali ke permukaan.

"Tidak usah diangkat, _jebal_..", rajuk Hangeng begitu Kibum hendak beranjak dari posisi rebahannya.

"_Mianhae,_ Hannie..", mata Kibum menyiratkan penyesalan. Tapi ia harus mengangkat telepon itu.

Dengan tanpa membenarkan kancing kemejanya, Kibum meraih handphonenya. Berjalan masuk ke ruang makan sambil membelakangi Hangeng.

"_Yeobo_? Ya, aku hari ini ada wawancara. Jangan lupa makan. _Nde, mianhae_ tidak bisa memasakkanmu.."

Dengan gelisah, Hangeng mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya. Namun suara Kibum yang tertawa, suara Kibum yang menasihati, dan suara Kibum yang menyimak, masih dapat tertangkap jelas oleh indera pendengarannya. Rasanya Hangeng ingin memotong telinganya.

Satu lagi moment berharganya lewat sudah..

.

~oOo~

.

* * *

Siang hari, di sebuah restaurant outdoor hotel bintang lima ternama. Hangeng dan Kibum saling duduk berhadap-hadapan. Terfokus pada pasangan masing-masing tanpa mempedulikan lingkungan sekitar. Dalam segala kemungkinan akan rentannya resiko ketahuan, mereka justru terlihat paling menonjol.

Kedua mahluk Tuhan yang sedang di puncak kasmaran. Mereka saling mencintai, tergila-gila..

Lewat kaca mobilnya, Siwon memperhatikan mereka dalam diam. Memandang kosong ke satu titik, tapi pikirannya terpecah kemana-mana. Mencoba mencari sebuah kesimpulan, mencari sebuah solusi, mencari sebuah tindakan berarti yang mungkin bisa ia lakukan. Tapi ia tetap Siwon yang sama. Ia tidak bisa menggapai apapun.

'Namanya Hangeng. _Managing Director_ muda berdarah China. Kibum memang pernah meliput profil tentang namja itu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi beberapa hari kebelakang ini rekanku sering melihat mereka makan siang berdua.'

'Mungkin Kibum dan _namja_ itu memang berteman akrab. Mana mungkin Kibum seperti itu?'

Obrolan singkatnya dengan Yesung, sahabatnya, kemarin siang masih sangat melekat di pikirannya.

Seberapa gigihnya Siwon untuk terus memasukkan ion-ion positif dalam otaknya, ia tetaplah seorang manusia biasa, seorang suami yang terlalu mencintai istrinya. Dan perubahan sikap Kibum akhir-akhir ini padanya sungguh mengusik firasat-firasat buruk untuk terus memberondongnya.

Kibum yang menjaga jarak, Kibum yang pendiam, Kibum yang perenung, bahkan Kibum yang sering terisak sendirian di kamarnya. Tangisan lirih yang bagaikan sayatan silet, terutama saat mereka usai bercinta.

Saat ini, Kibum sedang tertawa lepas di hadapan Hangeng. Tersenyum tulus dengan sinar mata yang berkilat penuh cinta. Manis wajah Kibum yang tengah berbunga-bunga, bagaikan insulin yang tertanam habis dalam darahnya. Siwon merasa akan terserang diabetes karenanya.

Ia..

Terlalu...

Bahagia..

Tidak ada yang ia sesali. Sama sekali ia tak membenci Hangeng maupun Kibum. Satu-satunya yang ia benci saat ini adalah dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang hanya bisa diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa untuk dapat mempertahankan senyum itu.

'Aku benar-benar tidak pantas untukmu. Maafkan aku Kibummie. Maafkan aku karena selama ini hanya menjadi batu penghalang untuk kebahagiaanmu. Andai saja aku bisa melakukan sesuatu.. _Mianhae_ Kibummie.. _Mianhae_..'

.

~oOo~

.

* * *

Setiap pagi, Kim Heechul punya sebuah ritual khusus yang sedikit aneh. Dimulai dari pergi ke pasar, pasar tradisional. Dilanjutkan dengan mengunjungi taman kanak-kanak, hanya untuk memandangi mereka keluar dari kelas dan bermain. Melihat keceriaan mereka dari luar pagar dan tersenyum sendirian.

Terakhir, ia akan pergi ke sebuah kios bunga di dekat rumahnya. Terkadang pulang dengan membawa sebuket bunga dan sekantong pupuk. Namun tak jarang juga ia tidak membawa apa-apa. Karena ia hanya ingin memandangi. Menikmati bunga-bunga di sana, sendirian.

Pagi ini, Heechul siap untuk melakukan rangkaian ritual wajibnya. Sambil meneguk susu vanilanya, ia memandang ke luar jendela. Menikmati pagi tenangnya yang jauh dari kegaduhan ibu kota.

Tak lama setelahnya, muncul seorang _namja_ yang keluar dari rumah di seberang. Penampilannya sangat rapi dan mahal. Dengan _handphone_ yang menempel di telinganya, ia menuju sedan hitam yang telah siap menantinya. Dasinya belum tersimpul sempurna. Dan mulutnya berkomat-kamit tak jelas seperti membaca mantra.

Heechul melengos. Tipe-tipe _namja_ kantoran sok sibuk yang hanya tahu prinsip hedonisme. Heechul menemui orang-orang seperti itu hampir setiap malam. Ia muak. Pemandangan yang merusak pagi tenangnya.

Namun sejenak, semuanya tampak berbeda. Namja itu tiba-tiba menghentikan segala aktifitas serba sibuknya. Wajah kusutnya berubah drastis menjadi secerah matahari. Sangat drastis. Terlalu drastis.

Bibirnya bergerak perlahan dengan indah. Seolah tiap kata yang keluar adalah sebuah sabda. Pandangan matanya seakan kosong, tapi tidak. Ia sedang memandang cinta.

Heechul tersenyum. Namja itu sedang jatuh cinta. Benar-benar di mabuk cinta. Sampai seolah-olah ia berubah menjadi asmara itu sendiri. Setiap gerak tubuhnya, senyum yang terlukis di wajahnya, sinar matanya.. Heechul seakan memandang sesuatu yang sangat agung. Dalam dimensi pikirannya, waktu bergerak bagaikan embun. Semuanya melambat dalam sebuah gerakan slow motion..

Inilah saat dimana Heechul ingin memanjatkan doa. Berdoa agar setiap orang dapat melihat apa yang sekarang sedang ia lihat. Dapat menikmati tiap detik yang terasa begitu khidmat dan penuh makna.

'Jangan pergi, tetaplah di sana, wahai kau yang sedang jatuh cinta..'

Namun keangkuhan sang waktu kembali menunjukkan kuasanya. Setelah pembicaraan itu berakhir, wajah namja itu kembali tertekuk. Secepat waktu itu sendiri, ia bergegas masuk ke dalam mobilnya, lalu menghilang dari pandangan.

Sejenak, Heechul merasa sangat kesepian..

.

~oOo~

.

* * *

Malam ini lain dari biasanya. Kim Heechul sedang mengalami apa yang dinamakan badai kegalauan. Wajah cantik itu dihiasi oleh kemuraman yang cukup ganjil. Ia duduk menghadap jendela. Memeluk bantal dan menangis. Tak ada isak. Hanya air mata yang turun tanpa henti. Ia ingin membiarkan semuanya lepas. Ia ingin membunuh kepenatan itu. Menangis merupakan signal bagi tubuhnya, bahwa ia tak kuasa menanggung semua beban hidupnya.

Namun ia harus membiarkan semua ini berakhir. Ia harus kembali kuat. Kim Heechul yang selalu tegar.

.

.

Di kamarnya, Hangeng tidak pernah berhenti untuk merenung. Memikirkan semua tentang dirinya dan Kibum. Masa depan mereka. Dan rasa cintanya untuk _yeoja_ manis itu. Jika saja ia memiliki kuasa atas waktu. Ia ingin sekali menghancurkan dinding sialan yang bernama komitmen. Mendobrak seluruh norma sosial yang ada, dan bebas mencintai Kibum tanpa ada yang harus tersakiti.

Ditengah pikirannya yang terus berkecamuk, sesuatu tiba-tiba menggerakkan pandangannya. Tepat di jendela seberang rumahnya..

Ada seseorang di sana. Seorang _yeoja_, duduk menekuk, memeluk lutut, setengah menunduk.

Cantik..

Di tengah bingkai malam yang penuh bintang, sosok itu bagai lukisan terindah yang pernah terekam oleh kedua iris mata Hangeng.

Sangat indah..

Menguncinya..

Membelenggunya..

Menit demi menit berlalu dan Hangeng masih belum mau memutuskan pandangannya pada objek indah itu. Namun di detik berikutnya, lukisan tersebut tiba-tiba mendongak. Menatap langit yang terbentang luas di atasnya. Sinar lampu jalan yang menyorotnya membuat sosoknya jauh lebih sempurna. Dengan air mata yang mengalir rapi di pipi porselennya, ia menatap sesuatu di luar sana.

Hangeng yang melihatnya, reflek ikut tergiring menatap langit. Menyusuri arah pandang _yeoja_ itu, dan tiba-tiba ia terkejut bukan main. Nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang tersuguhkan di depan matanya. Melesat cepat dalam hitungan detik. Namun indahnya tak terkira.

Bintang jatuh..

Meluncur dengan sejuta keindahan yang mencengangkan..

Hangeng begitu terpesona..

Ia tak pernah menyangka, bahwa musuh yang dicarinya selama ini ternyata begitu indah dan menakjubkan.

.

~oOo~

.

* * *

"Bagaimana, _ge_? Sekarang lebih enakan bukan, setelah kau menceritakan masalahmu dan berkata jujur padaku kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta? Haah~ Dasar _pabo_! Menyiksa diri sendiri!", ucap Zhoumi setengah memaki.

Pletak!

"Dasar Koala tidak sopan!", Hangeng menjitak pelan kepala Zhoumi, sahabatnya dari kecil yang sama-sama berdarah China.

"Kalau saja aku boleh memberikan julukan untukmu, kau itu pantasnya berganti nama menjadi 'Hangeng si China idiot'! Bwahaha..", Zhoumi masih betah mengolok sahabat yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Pletak!

"Adaw~"

"Ya! Kau benar-benar minta di goreng, eoh?", sungut Hangeng sebal. Mulut Zhoumi memang ember, seperti _yeoja_, tapi mungkin hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang tidak akan menjauhi dirinya hanya karena semata-mata ia mencintai istri orang.

Sambil mengosok kepalanya yang tadi dijitak Hangeng, iseng Zhoumi menyingkap selambu di samping tempat duduknya.

"_Ge_, aku akui, Kibum-mu itu sangat manis. Tapi kenapa kau harus susah-susah mengejarnya, sementara pabrik gula ada di pelupuk mata?", ucapnya sembari memandang ke luar jendela.

Nampak seorang _yeoja_ hendak bersiap-siap untuk pergi dengan peugeot merahnya. Kaca mata gucci coklatnya bertengger manis di perpotongan hidungnya. Rambut berwarna eboni yang sedikit _curly_ itu berayun indah diterpa sinar mentari. Dan jangan lupakan kulit seputih pualam yang begitu mulus tanpa cacat. Di mata Hangeng, ia sungguh bagaikan lukisan berjalan.

"Kau benar juga, Mi..", lirihnya. "Kenapa aku tidak sadar ya?", Hangeng tertawa pelan.

Zhoumi melirik Hangeng, setengah mencibir. "Dasar kuper! Berapa tahun kau tinggal disini, eoh?"

Zhoumi benar, rumah sebesar ini, tapi dirinya seolah tak benar-benar meninggalinya.

Terdengar sahabatnya menghela nafas. "Hh, andai saja aku belum punya mochi-ku, dan punya berlembar-lembar dollar yang menganggur.."

"_Mworago_? Apa maksudmu?", Hangeng memicing tak paham.

Zhoumi kembali mencibir Hangeng. "Kau itu keterlaluan, ge! Kau tidak tahu siapa tetanggamu sendiri?"

"Memangnya kau tahu?"

Si Koala itu menepuk dahinya pelan. "Oh Bapa di surga! Kau sungguh kampungan-sekali-uh-payah, Direktur Hangeng!", ratapnya.

"Namanya Kim Heechul. Seorang top model! Peragawati kelas atas! Dan _yeoja_ itu _ready_ _stock_, _man_! Asal kau mau melepas, yah.. 2000 sampai 3000 ribu dollar lah, atau mungkin lebih."

"Kau serius?", mata Hangeng membulat sempurna.

"Aku tidak tahu detailnya. Entah itu tarif _short time_, _long time_, per ronde, 24 jam, yang jelas dari dulu _noona_ itu selalu memasang tarif dollar."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu yang seperti itu sih?"

"Oh _my_~ aku tidak se-kuper dirimu, gege! Yang hanya tahu kerja dan kerja", Zhoumi memutar bola matanya jengah. "lalu sekalinya jatuh cinta, eh, malah istri orang!"

"_Shikeuro_!", Hangeng siap memukul Zhoumi lagi. Tapi..

"Dengar _ge_," Zhoumi mendadak serius. "Untuk yang satu itu, jangan harap aku akan menyetujuimu. Tapi sampai kapan pun, percayalah kalau aku akan selalu mendukungmu, apa pun keputusanmu, segila apa pun itu. Jadi jangan ragu untuk berbagi cerita denganku lagi, _arra_?"

Mendengar kata-kata bijak dari Zhoumi membuat mata Hangeng sontak berkaca-kaca. Bukankah yang seperti ini yang seharusnya dinamakan cinta? Kesetiaan tanpa batas meskipun tak terikat oleh komitmen dan syarat apapun.

Mendadak, ucapan itu meluncur begitu saja,

"Mi.."

"Hm..?"

"Aku ingin melamarmu."

"_Mwo_?"

Zhoumi merinding. Secepat kilat ia terbirit-birit menghilang sejauh mungkin dari rumah Hangeng.

"Kau gila, _ge_! Akut! Huwaa.. Mochi-ku~~! T^T"

.

~oOo~

.

* * *

Di sisi ranjang tempat istrinya berbaring, Siwon duduk tafakur. Masih terbayang ketika ia memandangi dua mahluk Tuhan itu berjalan berdampingan. Langkah-langkah yang begitu ringan tanpa beban, tangan yang saling terpaut, dan pandangan yang seolah saling mengunci. Siwon mengerti betul susahnya mencabut sebuah jangkar yang telah terpaut dalam. Mereka sepertinya tak terpisahkan.

Kim Kibum telah menjangkarkan hatinya untuk _namja_ itu. Siwon tahu itu. Tatapan sang istri kepada Hangeng yang begitu penuh makna. Tak ada lagi seseorang yang lebih berarti dibanding sosoknya. Dan dirinya adalah debu yang paling ingin cepat dikibas.

Malam itu begitu sunyi. Deru nafas istrinya yang teratur bagaikan _lullaby_ penenang untuk kebisingan otaknya. Kamar mereka begitu gelap. Begitu sepi. Persis seperti isi hatinya.

Mata Siwon menerawang ke arah langit-langit. Namun ia kembali menemui kegelapan. Perlahan, ditutupnya kedua kelopak matanya. Ia mencoba berlari dalam alam pikirannya. Dan akhirnya ia pun menemukan seberkas cahaya. Cahaya itu semakin terang dan terang.. Siwon bahkan bisa buta karenanya.

Dan saat cahaya itu membias tubuhnya, Siwon terperangah. Di hadapannya, berdiri seorang Putri cantik bergaun pengantin sutera yang sangat mewah. Hati Siwon bergetar, ia jatuh cinta dengannya..

Perlahan Siwon menghampiri sosok bidadari itu. Namun saat langkahnya semakin dekat, dada Siwon ganti berdenyut perih. Putri itu menangis. Bola mata jernihnya dihiasi buliran kristal bening. Sungguh Siwon ingin menghapus tangisnya. Ia kembali mendekat. Dan saat keduanya saling berhadapan, namja tampan ini seketika mematung. Bidadari di hadapannya itu tak lain adalah dia.. Istrinya sendiri.. Choi Kibum..

Wajah muram itu mendongak, sehingga iris mata mereka kini saling terhubung. Ditelusurinya tiap jengkal dari lekuk wajah Kibum. Dalam hati Siwon terus memuja. Tak henti berucap syukur atas kesempurnaan pahatan Tuhan yang begitu indah.

Detik berikutnya, Kibum menutup matanya. Dan entah karena naluri apa, namun Siwon ikut menutup matanya. Membiarkan hatinya menuntun inderanya. Alhasil, kedua belah bibir itu bertemu. Menempel. Bagai kepingan enzim yang bersifat _lock and key_. Sepasang insan itu berpagut dalam.

Cukup lama hingga akhirnya mereka terpisah. Siwon membuka matanya perlahan. Namun kini yang tersuguhkan di depan matanya bukanlah sosok indah Kibum..

Ada seorang _namja_. Mengenakan tuxedo hitam. Tampan luar biasa. Senyumnya hangat dan sorot matanya teduh. Dan ia tengah menggandeng bidadarinya menuju sebuah altar pelaminan. Meninggalkan sosoknya dalam ruang hampa yang tak bertepi. Namun di kala kegelapan mulai menyambutnya kembali, ia masih bisa melihatnya. Melihat bagaimana bulir kristal itu menghilang bagai angin, dan tergantikan oleh secercah senyum yang luar biasa indah..

Siwon tersenyum..

Ia lega..

Ia bahagia..

Dan ia terbang..

Siwon membuka matanya. Dan kegelapan kamar mereka kembali menyambutnya. Ia menghela nafas berat. Hatinya mulai tenang walau pikirannya masih bagaikan gelombang konvergen.

Diamatinya wajah damai istrinya. Pelan-pelan ia merangkak mendekati tubuh itu hingga kini jarak wajahnya dengan Kibum tak lebih dari 10 senti.

Hangat nafas _yeoja_ itu menerpanya. Siwon kembali menyusuri keindahan wajah sang istri. Seorang bidadari yang telah mengisi hidupnya sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Mulanya ia berpikir bahwa perjodohan mereka suatu hari kelak akan membuahkan cinta dari seorang Kim Kibum. Tapi ternyata ia salah. Selama tiga tahun ini cintanya tetap bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan Kibum adalah aktris profesional. Yang sanggup memainkan perannya sebagai seorang istri yang baik untuknya.

Siwon merasa berdosa..

'Aku berjanji, Kibum. Begitu kau bangun nanti, aku akan menjadikanmu seorang _yeoja_ paling bahagia di dunia. Mungkin itulah satu-satunya kesempatanku. Aku janji..'

.

~oOo~

.

* * *

Seseorang berkata bahwa menangis itu menunjukkan kekuatan. Tapi kenapa yang ia rasakan justru sebaliknya, ia merasa amat lemah.

Hangeng meringis getir. Ia menangis. Entah kapan terakhir kali ada air yang keluar dari matanya.

.

**Flashback ON..**

"Kibum, aku tidak bisa terus begini."

Kibum tahu saat ini akan tiba. Persimpangan hatinya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Hangeng?", tanya Kibum dengan mata bak kaca yang merapuh. Siap pecah.

Bagi Hangeng, itu adalah pertanyaan tersulit dalam hidupnya. Ironis. Dikala keinginannya yang begitu kuat, ia justru tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat.

**'Aku ingin kau bercerai.'**

Tidak! Itu terlalu kasar. Terlalu frontal.

"Aku ingin memilikimu..", akhirnya kata itu terucap juga.

"Kau ingin aku berpisah dengan Siwon, begitu?"

Hangeng tertampar keras. Ia sungguh muak.

"Kenapa kau selalu bertanya apa yang aku inginkan, dan bukannya menyatakan apa yang KAU inginkan, Kibum!", Hangeng membentak.

"Kita berdua sama-sama tahu apa yang kita inginkan. Tapi kita tidak pernah sekalipun mau untuk mengambil sebuah tindakan. Kita sebenarnya saling takut! Saling mencadangkan satu sama lain agar kelak bisa dijadikan kambing hitam jika keadaan nanti berubah! Kesiapan kita menghadapi kenyataan sama-sama nol besar!"

Semua kata-kata Hangeng sangat menyakitkan. Tapi Kibum merasakan kebenarannya.

"Kau benar.", Kibum menunduk. "Aku akan mengambil sebuah keputusan."

**Flashback OFF..**

.

.

_Namja_ itu masih hadir di pojok yang sama, dengan cuaca hati yang sedang buruk-buruknya. Sinar mata berkecamuk dan rahang yang mengeras. Namun, di dalam kegundahan sekalipun, semua tetap indah.

Kim Heechul masih di sana. Melihat semua. Hanyut dalam keterkesimaan.

Perlahan ia menyentuhkan tangannya ke kaca, 'Wahai kau yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Berikanlah padaku setetes dari apa yang kau reguk. Agar aku bisa merasakan apa yang tengah kau rasakan tanpa harus ikut terpuruk.'

.

Merasa ada yang tengah mengamati, lamat-lamat Hangeng mulai mendongakkan kepalanya dan mulai mencari.

Tepat di luar jendela, matanya berhenti. Dalam bingkai kayu berlapis kaca jendela, keduanya saling menatap. Tatapan yang mengisap ruang di antara mereka. Tatapan dalam dimensi waktu yang bergerak penuh makna.

**'Bintang Jatuh..'**

Sejernih kristal Hangeng mendengar hatinya berbisik.

'Hai, pemabuk asmara.'

Heechul menyapa.

.

.

.

**~To Be Continue~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

HANCHUL IS REAL~! ;AAAAA;

Mereka bertemu~! Omo~ *gegulingan* *author mulai sarap* zzz..

Chap ini masih ngeselin~ coz konflik mau memuncak(?), terlalu sad, terlalu bertele-tele dan miskin moment~ *tolong pukul saya*

Oh iya, adakah yang masih bingung sama pekerjaan Heechul di sini? Jadi Heechul itu sebenarnya peragawati dan model yang punya pekerjaan sampingan sebagai wanita panggilan~ makanya do'i sering gonta ganti pasangan.. gitu ceritanya~ hehe..

Trus saya juga mau minta maaf, kalau engga ada pair yunjae di sini.. Yunho saya pinjem bentar di chap 1 doank, dan sekarang sudah saya kembalikan ke alamnya(?) /plak

Lalu~ Jika tidak ada halangan, mungkin **chapter depan sudah END~ **^^v

Dan saya mau ngucapin: **Jeongmal gomapseumnida buat semua readers dan reviewers yang sudah berkenan membaca, mereview dan mensupport FF ini..** *deep bowing*

Saya berhasil mengumpulkan nama kalian! akhirnyaaaa~~ *pesta wine* \(^o^)/

**arinidingdong . rikha-chan . dindaR . oryzasativa . wonniebummie . Shim Yeonhae . dhitta . the baby jongie . hyunyoung . Victoria . Snowysmiles . Lil'cute Bear . Reita . autumn104 . Seo Shin Young . Eun Byeol . Shim shia . Viivii-ken . shin ah gi . vaii-fallenangel . bubble gum . fikha . mayahahaha**

.

Terima kasih sekali lagi buat segala apresiasinya~

Maaf kalau chapter ini sangat mengecewakan..

Maaf soal pairing yang terlalu mbuletisasi(?)

Maaf belum ada adegan enseh-nya~

Dan maaf sama segala kelebay'an yang terjadi..

Masih sama seperti kemarin:

Segala pertanyaan, kritik, saran, cacian, makian, flame dan sejenisnya, silakan kalian tuangkan di sini~ saya pasrah..

V

V

V


	3. Chapter 3

Just Reposting.. :)

* * *

Layar komputer itu menyala. Jemari lincah itu kembali menari di atas panel keyboard. Pikirannya kembali bersandar pada arus inspirasi.

.

**Supernova**

-Diperuntukkan Bagi Anda yang Ingin Hidup-

.

**Supernova's Chat Room - 11:33 pm.**

**guest407:** Supernova, aku sudah gila!

**S:** bagus. bukannya memang sudah waktunya?

**guest407:** selama hidupku, hanya ada satu _yeoja_ yang aku cintai dengan sungguh-sungguh. istriku sendiri. tapi akhir-akhir ini dia menyeleweng. namun anehnya, aku tidak sanggup marah. kau tahu kenapa?

**S:** kenapa?

**guest407:** karena ia terlihat bahagia bersama _namja_ itu. ia seperti lahir kembali menjadi seseorang yang baru. dan aku lebih suka melihatnya begitu.

**S:** sekalipun kau tersiksa?

**guest407** aku lebih tersiksa jika melihatnya bersamaku. aku harus bagaimana?

**S:** dengar, dirimu adalah sesuatu yang besar dan agung. yang mampu menampung apapun, bahkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau duga. semakin banyak kau merelakan sesuatu, maka semakin besar pula kau akan merasakan keleluasaanmu.

**guess407:** gilakah aku jika kulepaskan dia untuk orang lain?

**S:** mungkin itu adalah kali pertamamu bertindak waras dan meraih kesempatanmu untuk lepas dari kegilaan.

.

* * *

**Title :**

**SUPERNOVA**

(Kesatria, Putri dan Bintang Jatuh)

**REMAKE.**

.

**Main Cast :**

Hangeng Super Junior as Hangeng

Kim Heechul Super Junior as Kim Heechul

Kim Kibum Super Junior as Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon Super Junior as Choi Siwon

.

**Pairing :** I let you to guess! :)

.

**Rated :** M

.

**Warning :**

Genderswitch, Typo(s), OOC, AU, Adult Content, Confusing Plot, Over..

.

**Disclaimer :**

All the characters are belong to theirselves. I do not own the idea and the plot. But this fict is mine.. ^^

.

.

**A/N:**

FF ini 75% merupakan Remake dari Novel karya Dewi Lestari yang berjudul Supernova - Kesatria Putri dan Bintang Jatuh.

Adanya kesamaan plot, kutipan, monolog dan dialog merupakan unsur yang DISENGAJA..

Ingat, **ini FF Remake**, isn't plagiat.. Oke?

* * *

.

**Clue:**

**Ini bukan Crack Pair.. ^^v**

.

**So, Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

* * *

~oOo~

.

.

Halaman yang saat ini terpampang di layar monitor 16 inch miliknya itu adalah sebuah situs Fancafe yang akhir-akhir selalu ramai dikunjungi.

Awalnya ia merasa aneh untuk mengunjungi situs tersebut, mengingat jika Fancafe biasanya lebih cenderung menjurus kepada entertainment site dibanding situs psikologi.

Namun, saran sahabatnya dua hari yang lalu rupanya membawa pengaruh besar bagi dirinya.

"Dia bisa membantumu menemukan jalan keluar hatimu! Aku jamin!"

"Seorang artis? Membantu masalahku? Kau gila!"

"Dia bukan artis.. em, tapi mungkin juga artis. Ah entahlah, yang jelas dia benar-benar sosok virtual tercerdas yang pernah aku temui!"

-Dan akhirnya, Siwon pun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi fancafe itu.

Awalnya ia hanya separuh hati dan iseng untuk mencoba menuruti nasihat Yesung. Namun setelah dirinya 'tersentuh' langsung oleh sang Supernova, ia merasakan bahwa kini hatinya tengah utuh dan pikiran yang terpecah itu kembali pada porosnya.

Siwon merasa tercerahkan.

.

~oOo~

.

* * *

Hari ini bisa dikatakan adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi Hangeng. Di dalam kamarnya yang luas, _namja_ China itu tak henti-hentinya mengulas senyum lebar. Jam sudah menunjuk angka 12 dini hari, tapi lampu kamar itu masih bersinar terang, seterang warna auranya saat ini. Layar flat televisinya bahkan juga masih memutar adegan puncak dari film action favoritnya, namun tak ayal ia hanya acuh. Cuplikan adegan yang tengah berputar di otaknya bahkan jauh lebih seru dibandingkan film _box office_ manapun di dunia! Hangeng benar-benar sedang di puncak kasmaran.

.

**Flashback ON!**

"Hangeng, aku sudah mengambil keputusan.", suara _yeoja_ manis itu terdengar sedikit parau. Namun ada tekad yang tersisip dalam nadanya.

"Apa, Putri?"

Jika saja Kibum memberitahukan padanya lebih awal jika ia akan membicarakan mengenai hal 'ini', maka Hangeng pasti akan memilih berbicara dengannya di pinggir jurang. Agar kelak jika keputusan Kibum adalah hal yang terburuk, maka Hangeng bisa langsung mengakhiri hidupnya saat itu juga.

_Well_, direktur muda satu ini rupanya sedikit pesimis mengenai urusan cinta.

"Aku akan ikut bersamamu.", Kibum berkata tegas.

Hangeng melongo.

"Sepulang dari sini, aku akan mengatakan semuanya pada Siwon.", tambah Kibum penuh keyakinan. Bola mata karamelnya berkilat tajam.

Hangeng hanya memandangnya kosong, terperangah.

Namun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, sayup-sayup Hangeng dapat mendengar suara biolanya kembali. Merambati relung hatinya dengan suara gemuruh bagaikan sebuah simfoni akbar yang siap meledak dengan megahnya.

**Flashback OFF!**

.

Malam ini, seorang Hangeng akhirnya bisa menjemput mimpi dengan indahnya. Menyambut kedamaian alam bawah sadarnya dengan perasaan di atas awan.

.

~oOo~

.

* * *

Berhari-hari Kibum terbangun dengan bersimbah keringat dingin. Berbagai macam mimpi buruk kerap menghantui malam-malamnya. Siwon yang mengamuk karena gelap mata, _eomma-_nya yang menangis histeris, mertuanya yang terpingsan-pingsan, dan sanak saudara yang mencemoohnya habis-habisan...

Gambaran-gambaran adegan seram itu bagaikan monster yang melahap habis keberanian yang telah terbangun, menjadikan benaknya kosong tak termotivasi.

Kibum menyalakan komputer lipatnya. Ingin menenangkan sejenak pikirannya yang tengah berkecamuk hebat. Tapi belum sempat ia menjelajah dunia maya bernama internet itu, knop pintu kamarnya bergerak.

.

"Kibum..."

Bagaikan disengat aliran listrik berjuta volt, Kibum terlonjak dari tempat duduknya. Buru-buru ia menutup layar laptopnya.

"Ada apa, _yeobo_?", Kibum bertingkah sok _aegyo_.

Namun Siwon hanya diam. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Ada duka di sana, luar biasa dalam. Tanpa sepotong kata pun, Kibum dapat membaca semuanya. Bahasa tak mampu lagi membungkus apa yang tengah berdifraksi keluar dari benak mereka.

Lama sekali keduanya bertatapan. Seperti orang asing..

Dengan khidmat, namja itu pun akhirnya beranjak mendekat. Merengkuh istrinya dari belakang. Begitu hening. Begitu anggun..

Tak pernah Kibum merasakan momen seorisinil ini. Bertahun-tahun menjalani hidup bersama Siwon dalam kehampaan, namun kini ia merasa terapung dalam suasana yang sangat misterius. Sebuah momen yang terbentang menuju jalan yang tak tahu berakhir di mana. Sebuah sensasi yang benar-benar baru.

"Aku tahu semuanya.", suara Siwon mengalir bagaikan gletser. Membekukan lereng hati.

.

Gelap.

Suara gerimis mengisi kekosongan.

Hembusan nafas berat sesekali terdengar.

Bahkan denyut nadi pun dapat terdengar jika disimak baik-baik.

Perlahan ada isakan lirih. Mengambil porsi dalam malam yang seakan tak bergerak.

"_Uljima_, _jebal_~"

Isakan itu tetap tak berhenti.

"Kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya, aku rela melepaskanmu. Aku tidak akan mempersulit keadaan kita. Kita sama-sama sudah terlanjur sakit. Bukan begitu?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"_Saranghae_.. _Jeongmal_ _saranghanda_.. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu betapa besarnya perasaan ini.."

Isakan itu makin menjadi.

"Perasaan ini, cukup besar untukku kuat berjalan sendirian tanpa harus ada dirimu.", Siwon menelan ludah dengan susah. "Tidak akan mudah, tapi aku tidak mau membuatmu tersiksa lebih lama lagi. Hanya saja, tolong..", suaranya tercekat,

"Jangan menangis lagi. Aku sudah terlalu sering mendengar kau menangis diam-diam, dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Aku mohon.."

Hatinya malah tersayat lebih melesak.

"Susah sekali untuk berusaha menyangkal kenyataan ini, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Kau memang pantas mendapatkan yang lebih. Maafkan aku yang tidak pernah bisa menjadi sosok yang kau inginkan. Tidak menjadikan pernikahan ini seperti apa yang kau impikan. Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu, _nae_ Kibumie.. Istriku, atau bukan, kau tetap Kim Kibum yang kupuja. Dan aku tak yakin akan ada yang bisa melebihi perasaan ini. Andai saja kau tahu, _chagiya_.."

Untaian kalimat itu membawa Kibum ke dimensi yang sama sekali berbeda. Menggerakkannya untuk melihat wajah _namja_ yang dinikahinya tiga tahun silam dengan pandangan baru, tidak lagi hambar.

Ada satu makna yang secara aneh terungkap.

Cinta yang membebaskan..

Ternyata Siwon yang memiliki itu..

Bukan dirinya, bukan pula Hangeng..

Beberapa saat, kini giliran Siwon yang tersentak ketika istrinya justru menghambur jatuh ke pelukannya. Mendekapnya sangat erat. Rasanya itu bukanlah pelukan perpisahan, melainkan sebaliknya. Pelukan seseorang yang kembali..

"_Kajima_~", air matanya mengalir deras membasahi dada suaminya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.."

Siwon terkesiap.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Gelombang kejut menyerang seluruh syarafnya. Siwon tak mampu lagi berkata-kata. Ia seolah dilemparkan di tengah ambang antara realita atau mimpi. Sama sekali ia tak menyangka akan mendapat jawaban yang mencengangkan dari istrinya. Kata sakral dari Kibum yang begitu menggetarkan hati. Tidak pernah Siwon merasa bahwa dua kata itu ternyata mampu menyentuh hatinya sedalam ini.

"Sekarang aku sadar kalau aku begitu mencintaimu..", isakan itu kembali terdengar lirih beradu dengan rintik gerimis di luar jendela. "Tapi aku lebih mencintai diriku sendiri. Diriku yang ternyata sangat mencintaimu, Siwonnie.. _Mianhae_ _yeobo_.. _Jeongmal_ _mianhamnida_.."

Di dalam sarang kecilnya yang pengap, Kibum justru mendapatkan makna kebebasan.

Ia terbang~

Pada saat yang sama sekali tidak ia duga..

"_Saranghae_.."

.

**Mencintai sesuatu atau seseorang dengan keutuhan diri adalah satu-satunya cara mencinta. Sementara perasaan tidak lengkap atau ketergantungan adalah refleksi jarak seseorang dengan dirinya sendiri. (Supernova)**

.

Siwon menghembuskan nafas lega. Wajah tampannya berkilau penuh sinar. Bahkan bernafas terasa begitu nikmat. Sebuah vitalitas baru mengaliri seluruh darahnya. Meniupkan hawa kehidupan pada setiap sel tubuhnya. Menyuntikkan sebuah rasa yang luar biasa indahnya..

"_I love you the most, my angel_, Choi Kibum~"

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

* * *

Kiamat adalah lidah kehancuran yang menjilat tandas sebuah piring tanpa sisa. Tak ada lagi remah. Semua bersatu dalam mahaenzim yang mencerna jagad.

Sudah dua minggu Kibum tak bisa dihubungi. Hangeng tahu ada yang tidak beres. Sampai akhirnya, hari itu tiba.. Kiamat personalnya..

Sore hari menjelang petang, surat itu pun sampai di tangan Hangeng..

.

**Dear, Kesatria.**

**Tidak ada cara yang mudah untuk mengatakan ini semua. Aku yakin kau akan mengerti.**

**Tidak ada satu pun yang aku sesali. Termasuk perasaan indah yang pernah kita miliki bersama. Aku harap kau juga demikian..**

**Tapi aku bukan Putri yang kau cari..**

**Perasaan indah itu telah mengkristal. Dan aku akan selalu menyimpannya. Selamanya..**

**Kau adalah yang teristimewa, Hangeng. Kau telah mengajarkanku untuk mampu mendobrak belenggu yang ada.**

**Sekarang aku bebas..**

**Izinkan aku kembali berjalan di setapak yang kupilih..**

**-Kibum-**

.

Sehelai surat di folio putih polos itu bagaikan Lucifer yang menyamar menjadi anak domba tak berdosa. Hangeng tak pernah menyangka, bahwa alat komunikasi udik itu ternyata adalah tangan kanan _el maut_.

Reaksi pertama Hangeng yaitu, tercenung kosong. Lama sekali. Lalu yang kedua, ia tertawa. Dan itulah puncak dari rangkaian paradoks yang sejak awal telah menyerangnya. Sebuah tawa dalam duka dan kepahitan yang tak terperi.

Sejenak Hangeng merasa telah dipermainkan oleh takdir. Lelucon Tuhan yang kelewat batas. Ia tertawa sejadi-jadinya. Yang jelas pipinya bersih. Tak ada sedikitpun noda air yang tercetak di sana. Kelenjar air matanya mengeras. Seiring dengan hatinya yang membatu.

Perlahan, memori masa lalunya kembali berputar dalam cuplikan _flashback_.

Kalau saja ia tidak mengajaknya makan siang. Kalau saja ia punya banyak kesibukan di pagi itu. Kalau saja ia menuruti perkataan Ryeowook untuk menolak wawancara itu. Kalau saja hari itu tidak pernah ada.

Kalau saja ia tak perlu **ADA**.

Sang Kesatria tidak lagi eksis. Ia mati. Bersama cintanya yang membutakan bumi.

Ia hancur..

**Ia tamat.**

.

.

_Please don't let this be the end of all that we've been through.._

_Please don't tell me that our love is just a shattered dream.._

_The love that binds us two is stronger than you think.._

_No matter what struggles we would face,_

_I just want you to know that my heart will never let go of you.._

_Let's not let this be our last chapter.._

.

.

**~Kesatria, Putri dan Bintang Jatuh~**

.

.

* * *

**-Hangeng's Side-**

Potongan gambar itu terus datang tanpa bisa ia cegah. Wajah cerah Kibum saat mereka bertemu, mata Kibum yang membentuk sabit saat ia tersenyum. Tawa renyahnya saat mereka menghabiskan akhir minggu bersama. Ciuman lembut bak gulali yang selalu ia sesap setiap waktu...

Hangeng berusaha memberontak, ia tidak mau melihat lebih banyak lagi, tapi gambar-gambar itu terus menyerbu tanpa sanggup dicegah.

Hangeng mencoba meredam segala kenangan indahnya bersama Kibum, namun yang hadir justru bayangan buku dongeng masa kecilnya. Kesatria, Putri dan Bintang Jatuh. Kisah malang tentang seseorang yang termakan cinta dan mati karenanya. Kisah serupa yang juga dimilikinya.

Di hadapannya, terpampang berlembar kertas putih yang tak lagi polos. Kertas-kertas itu penuh dengan coretan pendek dan acak hasil kreasi pensil kayunya yang tak lagi runcing. Coretan yang hampir memenuhi seluruh bagian kertas, menjadikannya penuh dengan warna abu-abu mendekati hitam.

Hangeng menghabiskan waktunya untuk mencoreng garis sebanyak mungkin di setiap detik kesempatannya. Bahkan mungkin sekarang syaraf jemarinya telah terkendali diluar sadarnya.

_Namja_ China itu tersenyum tipis. Cinta ternyata tidak membebaskan. Konsep itu utopis. Cinta itu tirani. Ia membelenggu. Menggiringnya ke lorong panjang pengorbanan.

.

_Covering my ears to listen to you.._

_Shutting my eyes to imagine you.._

_You have slowly become blurred, you have slowly left me.._

_In the unstoppable memories.._

.

.

**-Heechul's Side-**

Kim Heechul tiba-tiba terusik dengan pemandangan aneh di depan rumahnya. Mata bulatnya melirik jam dinding yang tergantung indah di sebelah kirinya, memastikan sekali lagi bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan pengelihatannya. Ternyata benar, pukul setengah satu siang. Lantas mengapa mobil itu masih setia berada di garasi?

Semua jendela rumah di seberang masih tertutup tirai, termasuk ruang yang satu itu. Ruangan yang berhadapan langsung dengan ruangannya. Ruang tempat si pemabuk cinta biasa asyik meneguk anggur asmaranya.

Bahkan sampai matahari condong di ufuk barat, keadaan rumah itu tetap sama. Heechul pun memutuskan untuk tidak keluar kemana-mana, hanya demi mengamati rumah di seberang.

Lima jam ia mengamati, namun belum ada satu pun tanda-tanda yang berarti bagi Heechul. Sore berganti malam, malam bertambah larut, masih tetap tidak ada perubahan.

Menjelang tidurnya, Heechul pun masih menyempatkan diri untuk memandangi rumah itu. Bahkan sampai rasa kantuk menyerangnya, hatinya masih terus bertanya-tanya.

'Apa yang terjadi denganmu, wahai kau yang sedang jatuh cinta?'

Sampai esok hari, tirai itu tetap tidak terbuka.

.

~oOo~

.

* * *

**-Hangeng's Side-**

Suasana kamar kerja itu mendadak menjadi senyap. Dua puluh empat jam pertama dalam hidupnya, di mana waktu seolah tak bergulir. Ia merasa begitu sendiri.

Tangannya yang sedingin es meraih sebuah benda yang selama ini selalu tersimpan rapi dalam loker rahasianya.

Pistol kaliber 9 mm yang tidak pernah digunakan.

Benda itu sebenarnya hanya souvenir. Dulu Hangeng sempat mengisi selongsongnya dengan satu peluru. Sekilas, _namja_ China itu melihat pantulan dirinya lewat gagang pistol yang mengkilap. Ia tersenyum getir. Tak pernah ia menyangka, jika hidupnya akan diakhiri oleh sebuah permainan.

Hangeng mendongak, dengan tatapan tajam ia menantang apapun itu yang berada di atas sana. Dengan sisa kekuatan dalam dirinya, ia menantang Sang Pencipta. Ia ingin mencuri perhatian-Nya, sekalipun dengan cara mengumpat.

"Wahai Tuhan, izinkan aku kesal kepada-Mu dalam kepasrahanku. Dengan cara-cara yang aneh Kau tunjukkan keagunganMu. Kau, dan teka-tekimu yang bernama takdir. Bahkan di saat seperti ini, ada saja cara yang Kau kehendaki untuk membuatku tertawa sekaligus tersindir."

.

Siapa yang menyangka, dalam benda mungil itu, ada malaikat maut yang akan mengambil nyawanya pergi.

Betapa dingin genggamannya pada gagang pistolnya..

Ditekannya moncong senjata itu dalam-dalam ke pelipis kanan. Telujuknya mengait mantap pada pelatuknya. Tak sedikit pun ia gemetar.

.

.

**-Sibum's Side-**

Jemari keduanya saling bertaut erat. Malam jatuh pada kedua tubuh yang saling terhubung dalam. Malam banjir akan adrenalin.

"Deeperrhh~~ Ohh.. Ahh.. Ahh.. Nnghh.."

Tubuh Siwon terus bergerak stabil di atas tubuh sang istri. Memberikan kenikmatan yang berbeda dari malam-malam mereka sebelumnya.

Kaki kanan Kibum mengait pasrah di pinggang kokoh Siwon, sementara kaki kirinya terkulai lemas di bahu Siwon.

"Bummie~aahh.. Eemmhh.. Oohh.."

Bau seks menguar tajam di kamar dengan penerangan remang itu. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka melakukannya dengan menggunakan pencahayaan.

Setelah sekian lamanya, akhirnya Siwon dapat melihat langsung tubuh indah sang istri tanpa balutan apapun yang menghalangi. Dapat melihat langsung bagaimana wajah Kibum yang memerah diliputi nafsu. Dan melihat langsung bagaimana miliknya tertanam habis dalam liang hangat nan sempit milik _yeoja_ yang telah 3 tahun lamanya mendampingi hidupnya.

"Eunngghh.. Siwonnieehh.. Akuhh.. Oohh..", Kibum membanting kepalanya kebelakang saat ujung kepala milik Siwon menumbuk halus _sensitive spot_-nya.

Siwon tahu istrinya tengah terangsang hebat. Tubuh polos itu gemetar di bawah kungkungannya. Melihat ekspresi wajah Kibum yang sepertinya cukup tersiksa, iseng _namja_ tampan itu justu memperlambat tempo gerakannya. Menyiksanya dalam satu kenikmatan yang absolute.

"Oohh _God_! Siwoonnhh.. Aahh.. _Pleaseeehh_..", bibir plump yang membengkak ranum itu menjerit manja.

"_Please what, baby_?", goda Siwon semakin memperlambat temponya. Dibenamkannya wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Kibum. Menjilat sebentar pada bekas keunguan yang telah tercipta sebelumnya. Lalu kemudian mengigit kecil sembari memajukan pinggulnya mantap. Tepat menumbuk _g-spot_ Kibum.

"Eerrmm.."

Siwon sedikit mengeram. Dinding liang senggama Kibum berdenyut kuat. Memijat miliknya dari pangkal hingga ujung.

Sekali tusukan lagi dan..

"Aaahhhnnn.."

Cairan Kibum sukses merembes keluar. Melewati celah bibir kewanitaannya. Membaluri batang kejantanan Siwon dengan kehangatan yang basah.

Tubuh Kibum bergetar hebat pasca orgasmenya. Tangannya yang bebas menjambak kuat surai sang suami, sementara sepasang _nipple_-nya mengacung menantang Siwon.

"Eenngghh..", erangan itu terdengar lagi.

Jari-jari terampil Siwon mulai memilin kembali puncak payudara Kibum yang sudah memerah minta perhatian.

"Kau sangat indah, Choi Kibum.."

Manik mata kelam milik Siwon menghujam dalam tepat di sepasang orbs karamelnya. Perlakukan Siwon terhadapnya malam ini begitu istimewa. Kibum merasa bahagia. Sentuhan Siwon di setiap jengkal tubuhnya lain dari biasanya. Seolah ada cinta yang ditanamkan pada tiap bagian yang tersentuh olehnya.

"Aku mencintaimu..", Kibum menutup matanya.

"Terima kasih.."

Setelahnya, kedua belah bibir mereka saling bertemu. Saling memagut mesra dalam ciuman panas yang membangkitkan libido. Membuat milik Siwon dengan sendirinya mengeras di dalam sana.

"Uuhhmm.. Ahhmm.. Nnnhh.."

"Aku akan melakukannya.", bisik Siwon tepat di cuping telinga Kibum. "Mendesahlah, sebut namaku, Choi Kibum~"

Sebagai balasan, Kibum hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak memerlukan pemanasan lagi karena saat ini tubuhnya telah terbakar habis oleh gairah. Ia hanya mempercayakan semuanya pada sosok malaikat pendamping hidupnya tersebut.

_Namja_ bertubuh atletis itu bergerak lagi. Menanamkan miliknya lebih dalam ke milik sang istri. Membiarkan selangkangan mereka bertumbukan halus dan menggesek licin.

"Ahh.. Ah.. Ahh.. Nnghh.. Ohh.. Siwonniehh.. Ahnn.. Choi Siwoonnhh.."

Entah berapa kali Kibum menjeritkan nama sang suami, karena seluruh dirinya kini hanya dipenuhi oleh sosok Choi Siwon. **Hanya Siwon..**

Tidak ada Hangeng..

'Aku akan selalu menyimpan kenangan kita, Hangeng. Di sini..'

Sekilas Kibum menyentuh pelan dada kirinya sembari memejamkan mata. Ia tersenyum dalam diam.

'Tapi Siwon jauh berada di setiap sel tubuhku. Dia memenuhiku. Hanya dia namja yang aku percayai untuk mengisi sisa hidupku..'

Bersamaan dengan itu, milik Siwon kembali menghantam titik sensitifnya. Menimbulkan sensasi kejut yang luar biasa dahsyat.

Kibum akan mencapai puncaknya kembali. Dinding kewanitaannya berkontraksi, mengurut kencang milik Siwon. Menelannya. Menghisapnya.

"Ooohh.. Kibumm aaahhh.. I'm cum.. hh.. ming.. Eehhmmh..", Siwon tak tahan lagi. Gelombang kenikmatan menabraknya kuat. Cairannya meledak di dalam rahim Kibum. Menumpahkan jutaan benihnya di dalam sana. Berbaur dengan cairan Kibum yang ikut tumpah meleleh.

Malam itu kamar sunyi mereka kembali menjadi saksi bisu, bagamana seorang Choi Kibum mendesah nikmat, berteriak pasrah dan menangis bahagia..

.

.

**-Heechul's Side-**

_Yeoja_ cantik itu mendadak diliputi keresahan yang cukup ganjil. Berkali-kali ia mondar-mandir tanpa tujuan di ruang kerjanya. Sesekali duduk, lalu kemudian berdiri. Entah sudah berapa banyak ia melakukan hal tersebut. Yang jelas saat ini firasatnya tiba-tiba memburuk.

Ia bangkit lagi, membuka tirai jendelanya dan mendapati jendela di seberang sana masih senantiasa tertutup rapat. Heechul menggigiti bibir. Sesuatu yang besar tengah terjadi di dalam sana, ia bisa merasakannya.

'Dimanakah dirimu, hei pemabuk asmara? Sudah jatuhkah engkau di dasar jurangmu?'

.

~oOo~

.

* * *

**-Hangeng's Side-**

Nafas _namja_ China itu memburu, namun walau begitu, tidak ada sedikit pun gurat keraguan di wajahnya. Ia malah terlihat amat sangat tenang.

Diarahkannya silinder itu menancap di pelipis kanan.

Hangeng memejamkan mata.

Mati sepertinya begitu nikmat..

.

_The only thing I know is that I just really hurt.._

_My formerly burning heart is slowly becoming cold.._

_It seems even I don't know what to say, or how to hold on to you.._

_How can I, How can I do it?_

.

.

**-Heechul's Side-**

'Kau sudah jatuh bukan?'

Heechul menutup sepasang kelopak matanya. Tangan kanannya meraba perlahan bagian kiri dadanya, di mana poros kehidupannya kini tengah berdenyut kuat.

Ada yang bergolak di dalam sana. Sesuatu yang membuat benak Heechul bagai dilanda badai.

Setelah beberapa saat, mata bundar itu terbuka, hanya untuk melirik kembali penunjuk waktu yang entah mengapa menjadi begitu berarti untuknya.

Setengah dua malam.

Untuk yang terakhir, ia membuka tirainya sekali lagi. Tetes gerimis merambati jendela. Dan rumah mewah bergaya _townhouse_ di seberang masih bak makam kota.

.

.

**-Hangeng's Side-**

Waktu sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Di detik-detik menuju penghabisannya, Hangeng merasakan waktu ternyata berkontur, bergerak lamban menuju akhir.

.

.

**-Heechul's Side-**

Kali pertama dalam hidupnya di mana menutup mata menjadi suatu hal yang begitu susah.

Jantungnya berdetak tak terkendali.

Perasaan itu semakin memburuk.

Dan puncaknya ditandai dengan buliran bening yang jatuh meluncur dari kedua mata indahnya.

'Kumohon jangan pergi..'

Bintang jatuh pun menangis..

.

.

**~Kesatria, Putri dan Bintang Jatuh~**

.

.

.

* * *

Sesuatu melesat lebih cepat dari peluru. Menyengat bagai jutaan volt listrik yang menancapkan sengatan rasa sakit bertubi-tubi. Jauh di dalam sana..

Sakit itu tak tertahankan lagi, sampai akhirnya ia meledak. Milyaran sel tubuhnya seakan meletus dan aliran listrik mengaliri setiap kapiler darahnya.

Mendadak segalanya gulita..

Hitam yang pekatnya tak tertandingi..

Tetapi tidak menakutkan..

Sebaliknya, damai...

Matikah ia?

Sepertinya demikian.

Tak ada lagi pertanyaan. Tak ada lagi batas realita.

Yang ada hanyalah keabadian.

.

.

.

**TBC or END?**

.

.

* * *

Heyoo~~

sengaja saya repost ini FF, karena reviewer di chapter 3 kemarin masih belum mencakup keseluruhan reviewer di chapter 2 sebelumnya~

guys, where are u? ;_; aku uda update loh~ dan ga jadi ending~ ;w;

saya tahu, mungkin sebagian reader banyak yg kecewa sama chapter ini , karena isi cerita sedikit menjurus ke angst~

tapi percayalah, **I don't ever dare to make angst FF for Hanchul.. :3**

yosh, mian kalau spamming~ ^^ tunggulah last chapter-nya ya teman2~~

.

**Special Big Thanks to:**

**wonniebummie . dindaR . kikihanni . Snowysmiles . rikha-chan . vaii-fallenangel . Viivii-ken . YunieNie . hyunyoung . Spica . Bubble Gum . Guest **(kkk~ chingu uda beli Supernova ya? good~ good~ xD)** . Jung JiYool . Choi See Won **

And someone who named **"Choi Heenim"**, thank you so much for always supporting me, dear~ maaf ya Heenim kalau chapter ini amat sangat tidak memuaskan.. ;w;

.

Sebelumnya terima kasih atas segala dukungan teman-teman sekalian.. Maaf ya kalau saya ga bisa bales satu per satu reviewnya~ *peluk reviewer satu2*

Tapi ada satu review yang uda napsu banget pingin saya bales~ kkk..

**Penname : Spica**

**Balasan :**

halo~ pertama-tama, makasih ya buat reviewnya~ saya seneng banget~ :D eniwei, Spica uda baca Supernova ya? ah, maaf ya kalau remake saya super duper mengecewakan~ *deep bow* lalu~ ne, saya juga suka sama bagian yg tokoh Arwin curhat sama si Supernova~ :D itu di awal chapter ini sudah saya selipkan lho~ ^^v dan soal spelling, di novelnya, tante Dee nulisinnya: "Kesatria" dan "Putri", awalnya saya juga sempet bingung, tapi ya sudahlah, nurut saja~ *plak* sekali lagi makasih buat reviewnya~ kamu mau beli novelnya? saya pinjemin aja gimana? hehe.. :D

.

_And last_, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya~ ^^

Segala kritik, saran, masukan, cacian, makian, sumpah serapah, flame, dan kawan-kawannya, silahkan reader-deul tumpahkan(?) di sini~ saya pasrah~ T_Tv

V

V

V


	4. Chapter 4

Sesuatu melesat lebih cepat dari peluru. Menyengat bagai jutaan volt listrik yang menancapkan sengatan rasa sakit bertubi-tubi. Jauh di dalam sana..

Sakit itu tak tertahankan lagi, sampai akhirnya ia meledak. Milyaran sel tubuhnya seakan meletus dan aliran listrik mengaliri setiap kapiler darahnya.

Mendadak segalanya gulita..

Hitam yang pekatnya tak tertandingi..

Tetapi tidak menakutkan..

Sebaliknya, damai...

Matikah ia?

Sepertinya demikian.

Tak ada lagi pertanyaan. Tak ada lagi batas realita.

Yang ada hanyalah keabadian.

.

.

Sampai saat percikan milyaran cahaya mendatanginya, menjadikan kegelapan tadi membening. Bening sejernih tetes embun di pagi hari. Dunia hadir kembali dalam kejernihan. Dalam warna-warni yang menyerbu pencitraan.

Rasa sakit di tubuhnya hilang. Matanya bersinar jernih. Semua detik adalah baru. Ia sudah kembali berpijak pada bumi.

Ia seperti terlahir kembali..

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah cermin di depan sana. Ia pun berjalan mendekati. Dan ketika ia menyentuh permukaanya, ia terkesiap. Refleksi siluetnya di cermin itu perlahan berubah. Menampilkan sosok yang benar-benar tidak ia duga. Lututnya pun gemetar hebat, ia jatuh berlutut.

Pantulan di cermin itu...

Ia adalah Bintang Jatuh.

Hangeng terlonjak bangun. Nafasnya memburu. Keringat dingin membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya.

'Apakah aku bermimpi?'

Hangeng mematung. Darah di dalam tubuhnya mengalir deras. Hangat merambati setiap pembuluhnya.

Di detik berikutnya, _namja_ China itu pun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Namun bukan tangisan lemah. Melainkan sebaliknya, ia belum pernah merasa sekuat ini.

Sang Kesatria telah kembali..

Semesta memutuskannya.

.

* * *

.

**SUPERNOVA**

(Kesatria, Putri dan Bintang Jatuh)

**REMAKE.**

.

**~LAST CHAPTER~**

.

.

* * *

Pagi-pagi, Zhoumi sudah dibuat kebat-kebit di ruang kantornya. Ia baru saja mendapat kabar dari kantor Hangeng, jika pimpinan tertinggi mereka sudah dua hari ini menghilang tanpa kabar. Kejadian seperti ini tentu saja mampu membakar jenggot para petinggi regional. Mulai dari Hongkong hingga New York, semua menanyakan keberadaan _Managing Director_ mereka satu itu.

Ponsel Hangeng tidak aktif. Telepon rumahnya diblokir. Zhoumi langsung berinisiatif untuk mendatangi rumah sahabat seperjuangannya itu sambil tidak henti-hentinya merasa heran.

Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi. Zhoumi yakin sekali. Mungkin Hangeng sudah melarikan Kibum ke Hawai dan menikah di sana. Atau mungkin mereka memilih untuk menjadi Tarzan dan Jane, asalkan jauh dari ibu kota. Entahlah.. Zhoumi mulai melantur. -_-

Rumah mewah itu tampak kosong. Semua tirai ditutup. Lampu padam total.

Zhoumi memencet bel, menggedor-gedor pintu, bahkan memanggil berkali-kali. Tidak ada respon. Ia mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Tidak sabar, _namja_ berambut _auburn_ itu akhirnya berteriak membabi buta, menggedor berulang kali dengan cara bar-bar. Sampai mengundang perhatian beberapa pembantu tetangga dan satpam yang sedang berpatroli.

"Ini rumah temanmu?"

_Namja_ jangkung itu menoleh. _Yeoja_ itu, Heechul, tetangga di depan rumah Hangeng, tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"_Shi_, namanya Hangeng. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Hampir tiga hari temanmu itu tidak keluar rumah," Heechul berkata datar.

"Didobrak saja pintunya!", orang-orang yang ikut mengerubungi berteriak heboh.

"Ada yang mencium bau-bau aneh? Bau bangkai mungkin?", mereka mulai berbisik-bisik.

Zhoumi _sweatdrop_. 'Yang benar saja?'. Namun tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, **Hangeng!**

"Mi, aku di dalam," suara Hangeng sedikit berbisik, "aku akan bukakan pintu, tapi tolong usir dulu orang-orang itu."

Dengan wajah dibuat sepolos mungkin, Zhoumi pun nyengir sembari menghalau kerumunan di sekitarnya.

"Ee, ternyata temanku sedang berada di luar kota. _Mianhae_ sudah membuat kalian khawatir," ia membungkuk dalam.

Perlahan-lahan, kerumunan itu beranjak pergi, mayoritas bersungut-sungut karena tidak jadi ada tontonan menggemparkan. Namun tidak dengan Heechul, ia tetap bergeming.

"Dia di dalam ya?"

Zhoumi mengangguk ragu. Ia hendak menyuruh Heechul untuk pergi juga, namun pintu utama itu keburu bergerak.

Melalui celah kecil yang terbuka, Hangeng melihat Zhoumi dan... **Dia!**

"Kau baik-baik saja?", Heechul langsung bertanya sambil menyelonong masuk duluan tanpa dipersilahkan.

Zhoumi yang masih setengah heran dan Hangeng yang sedang dalam kapasitas tidak mampu menjawab hanya saling melempar pandangan takzim.

Setelah beberapa saat hening, Zhoumi-lah yang pertama kali memecah kesunyian, "_You look like a shit_!", cemoohnya saat melihat penampilan Hangeng.

Rambut Hangeng berantakan, matanya nampak lelah, dan kantung hitam di bawahnya yang begitu kentara, belum lagi kulitnya yang memucat. Ia tampak seperti... vampir. ._.

"_Smells like one, too_.", Heechul menambahkan. "Sebaiknya kau suruh temanmu mandi dulu," ujarnya kepada Zhoumi.

"Nanti aku kembali lagi bawa makan malam," Heechul kemudian pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Hangeng dan Zhoumi yang terbengong-bengong.

"Kau kenal dia, _ge_?", tanya Zhoumi heran.

Hangeng menggeleng, lebih heran.

.

~oOo~

.

.

* * *

"Selamat pagi", sapa Hangeng ramah.

"Selamat pagi. Langsung kerja lagi?"

_Namja_ tampan itu sudah rapi dengan setelan jas kantornya. Dasinya pun telah tersimpul sempurna. Penampilannya jauh berbeda dari yang Heechul lihat kemarin sore. Dia bukan lagi vampir, melainkan putra mahkota.

"_Ne_. Kau tidak kemana-mana?"

"Belum. Mungkin nanti siang."

"Oh ya, terima kasih untuk makanannya semalam."

"Sama-sama."

Keduanya lalu saling melempar senyum. Hangeng masuk ke dalam sedan hitamnya. Sedangkan Heechul tetap berdiri dengan sekop dan botol pupuk di tangan. Selepas kepergian Hangeng, samar-samar sepasang sudut bibirnya terangkat.

'Lihatlah, sayapmu sudah tumbuh. Namun, adakah kau tahu?'

.

~oOo~

.

Pekerjaan Hangeng di kantor menumpuk bukan kepalang. Seharian penuh ia harus menjelaskan kepada dewan direksi perihal aksi menghilangnya. Tapi ia tetap tenang. Ia tidak perlu bersandiwara menjadi sok tegar, karena nyatanya ia memang baik-baik saja.

Kaki jenjang itu melangkah masuk ke kamar kerjanya. Kamar itu menyambutnya bagai sahabat lama. Hangat dan wajar. Tidak ada sudut-sudut yang membangkitkan kenangan yang menusuk jantung.

Hangeng merapikan carikan-carikan kertas yang berceceran di meja kerjanya. Termasuk kertas yang satu itu—surat Kibum. Hangeng menyimpannya rapi di dalam laci. Begitu pula dengan pensil kayunya. Mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini ia akan membuang semuanya.

Hal yang ia lakukan kemudian adalah, berjalan ke arah jendela, menutup tirai. Namun sebelum tirai itu benar-benar tertutup, tangannya berhenti.

Bintang jatuh, berdiri di seberang sana, memandanginya.

Tangan _namja_ berparas oriental itu terangkat, melambai kecil sembari tersenyum tulus.

.

~oOo~

.

.

* * *

Esok paginya di hari minggu, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu rumah Heechul. Ia sudah menduga siapa yang datang.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_.."

"Hai," Heechul menyambut ramah. **'Dia pasti tidak tahu, aku tidak pernah menerima tamu.'**

"Apa aku mengganggu?", ujar _namja_ itu hati-hati.

"Oh, tidak. Silahkan masuk", Heechul mempersilahkan.

"Aku hanya ingin mampir sebentar," Hangeng tertawa kecil dan sedikit tersipu, entah mengapa.

"Ee.. lucu juga, kita sudah menjadi tetangga bertahun-tahun, tapi baru kenal kemarin lusa."

"Iya juga, ya," Heechul ikut tersipu.

"Satu lagi yang lebih lucu. Kita berdua menggunakan kamar yang sama untuk bekerja. Maaf, tapi bukan berarti aku suka mengintip," Hangeng terkekeh lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kau juga harus memaafkan aku, Hangeng. Aku juga tidak bermaksud untuk mengintip," ucap Heechul polos.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku sering memergokimu berdiri menatap rumahku," canda Hangeng.

Heechul nampak tidak terima. "Itu karena kebetulan saja. Salah sendiri rumahmu yang tempo hari terkesan seperti kuburan."

Hangeng tergelak. "Oh ya? Lalu kenapa kau tetap mengintip walau rumahku dalam keadaan gelap?"

"_Ish_, aku hanya berpikir, mungkin saja di dalam sana pemiliknya sedang mencoba melakukan aksi bunuh diri," Heechul berkata tenang, tenang tapi tepat sasaran.

Ada serpihan waktu teramat singkat di mana Hangeng merasa terguncang saat mendengar pernyataan itu. Dan ada kekekalan yang terasa ketika mereka saling menatap.

"Aku punya teh spesial. Racikanku sendiri. Mau coba? Dijamin enak," _yeoja_ itu memecah kecanggungan.

"Tapi aku sungguh tidak ingin mengganggu-"

"Sama sekali tidak. Ayo kita ke teras belakang. Aku akan buatkan tehnya. Setelah itu kita bisa ngobrol-ngobrol," Heechul mencerocos cepat, setelah itu ia segera menuju dapur untuk membuat teh spesialnya.

.

~oOo~

.

.

* * *

Selamat pagi, sampai nanti, sudah menjadi kalimat yang paling ditunggu-tunggu. Terkadang mereka mengucapkan selamat tidur dari kejauhan, cukup dengan lambaian kecil sebelum menutup tirai jendela.

Tidak pernah sekalipun mereka keluar bersama, atau sekedar bertukar nomer _handphone_. Mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan duduk di kebun mungil milik Heechul, bercakap-cakap seperti sahabat lama, kadang serius, kadang konyol, dan ada kalanya juga terpingkal-pingkal.

Tak perlu dipungkiri, semua hal itu amat sangat menyenangkan. Setidaknya bagi Heechul.

Pagi ini, seperti biasa, mereka kembali bertemu di pekarangan masing-masing. Dengan Hangeng yang sudah siap akan bekerja dan Heechul yang siap untuk berkebun.

"Selamat pagi."

"Hai."

"Apa kabar si paprika?"

"Bunganya sudah keluar."

"Wow, selamat kalau begitu, kau akan menjadi ibu."

Heechul tertawa lepas, manis sekali.

"Tidak ke mana-mana hari ini?"

"Mungkin tidak. Aku akan masak kue. Kalau sudah jadi, kau mau coba?"

"Boleh. Nanti malam?"

Heechul mengangguk.

"Sampai nanti."

"_Ne_, sampai nanti."

Sambil memandangi mobil itu menjauh, perlahan Heechul menekankan tangannya ke dada. Rasa hangat itu ternyata bukan sekedar alegori.

'Inikah yang dulu kau rasakan, Pemabuk Cinta?'

.

~oOo~

.

.

* * *

"Hai, _ge_! Aku dengar kemarin kau sudah kembali ke kantor. Hebat! Sudah mendapat lem yang pas untuk menempel hatimu yang remuk redam itu?", suara Zhoumi yang setengah berteriak memekakkan telinganya. Kebiasaan _namja_ jangkung itu kembali normal, bicara tanpa filter.

"Kemarin malam aku menelfonmu, kenapa tidak kau angkat?"

"_Sorry_, Mi. Aku semalam pergi, tidak bawa _handphone_."

"Eh? Sudah pelesir juga? Kemana?"

"Hanya ke rumah depan."

"Heechul?", mulut Zhoumi menganga seperti gua hantu. "_Ge_, kau tidak—? _Oh_ _my_~ kau tidak lupa pakai pengaman, kan?"

"_Mwo_? Ya! Dasar mesum! Kau pikir aku ini namja apa?", andai pembicaraan mereka tidak berlangsung di area kantor, Hangeng pasti sudah menjitak habis kepala koala itu.

"_Well, excuse me_?" potong Zhoumi sok bule. "_Namja_ baru patah hati, lalu punya tetangga cantik yang bisa 'dipakai', plus cukup uang untuk membayar. Wajar bukan, kalau aku sempat berpikir seperti itu?"

"_Ya_! Jangan menganggap Heechul seperti itu. Dia tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Kami kemarin ngobrol berjam-jam—"

"Berjam-jam?", ulang Zhoumi tidak habis pikir.

"_Ne_, kau tahu, dia itu pengetahuannya luar biasa! Kita membicarakan banyak hal. Mulai dari pasar bebas, bisnis internet, hutang dunia ketiga, dan satu lagi! Dia hafal angka-angka statistik! Informasi yang dia miliki sangat ekstensif. Sepertinya dia pernah bekerja di FBI atau CIA, entahlah.."

"Oke, oke. Apapun. Yang jelas aku senang mendengar nada itu kembali," Zhoumi memandang Hangeng penuh arti.

"Nada apa?"

Terdengar Zhoumi menghela nafas pendek. "Kau memang tidak pernah sadar, _ge_. Apa jadinya kalau hidupmu tanpa aku?", Zhoumi tergelak. "Nada ITU! Nada kalau kau mulai tertarik dengan seseorang!"

"_Ish_, sok tahu!", Hangeng meneguk _orange juice_-nya sekali. Semata-mata hanya untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berpacu.

"Tapi aku salut! Seleramu benar-benar konsisten, _ge_. Kau tidak pernah mau dengan yang biasa-biasa. Terakhir kau suka seorang—", Zhoumi menelan ludah, "—istri orang..., dan sekarang..."

Kalimat itu tidak diteruskan. Hening sesaat.

Hangeng tidak kuat lagi, _orang_ _juice_ di mulutnya sampai menyembur, dia terpingkal sejadi-jadinya. Zhoumi yang awalnya hanya bisa meringis, akhirnya ikut tertawa lepas.

Dua orang _namja_ dewasa yang menghabiskan jam makan siang bersama dengan menertawakan keunikan hidup.

.

"_Ge_, pernahkah kau cemburu saat Heechul sedang bersama _namja_ lain? Yah, kau tahu sendiri lah profesinya apa," ucap Zhoumi saat mereka sudah berhenti tertawa.

"_Aniya_. Aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan apa profesinya. Dia itu, manusia paling mandiri yang pernah aku tahu, kedewasaannya lebih dari cukup untuk sekedar menentukan pilihan kerja. Dan kalau kau kira aku menyimpan rasa cemburu kelas kampung, kau salah besar! Kami cuma bersahabat. Tidak lebih."

"Tapi dia istimewa kan, _ge_?"

"Sangat," pandangan matanya sejenak menerawang. "Kalau soal itu, Aku tidak memungkiri."

"_So_?", Zhoumi memicing penuh selidik.

"Apa?"

Zhoumi menyeringai kecil. "Barusan aku hanya mengujimu, _ge_. Ternyata kau sudah banyak berubah, ya.."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau memang tidak ingin menjadikannya sebagai kekasih. Tapi aku yakin, perasaan yang kau miliki—terlepas dari kau menyadarinya atau tidak, ternyata lebih besar dari yang bisa kita bayangkan."

Hangeng tersentak. Mungkin Zhoumi memang guru untuk perkara asmaranya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka, perasaannya akan terbaca sejelas ini.

.

~oOo~

.

.

* * *

"Ini sangat menarik, aku tidak pernah membicarakan tentang konsep uang sedalam ini sebelumnya," kedua bola mata Hangeng bersinar penuh energi.

Ini sudah malam yang kesekian kalinya mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Akhir-akhir ini Hangeng sepertinya telah menetapkan bahwa mengunjungi rumah Heechul adalah jadwal rutinnya dan kebutuhan wajibnya. Ia seperti bocah sekolah menengah yang sedang mengikuti les tambahan di malam hari. Bagi keduanya, waktu tak lagi terukur jika sudah bersama.

Dengan ditemani satu pot teh racikan Heechul, sepiring kue jika ada, dan bahan pembicaraan yang tidak pernah ada habisnya. Namun ada dua hal yang tidak pernah mereka bahas, yaitu mengenai pekerjaan Heechul dan alasan Hangeng mengurung diri tempo hari.

"Tanpa kita sadari, uang sudah menyaingi musik atau matematika. Tubuh, ide, imaji, citra. Semua dihitung, diukur dan ditaksir dengan uang," Heechul terus berbicara.

"Kecuali yang satu itu," potong Hangeng cepat.

Dalam jeda antar kalimat yang berlangsung kurang dari sedetik itu, mereka saling menatap. Tatapan yang membekukan waktu.

**"Kau tahu benar apa itu.."**

**"Sesuatu yang ada dalam dirimu.."**

**"Ya, di dalam hatimu."**

**"Ia tak terukur.."**

**"Hanya bisa dirasa.."**

Sepasang _orbs_ bening Heechul menutup. Menuntun Hangeng untuk ikut memejamkan mata. Secara naluriah, kedua tubuh itu saling mendekat...

_'Hangat bukan?' _

_'Hangat? Aku bisa membakar bumi, Hangeng..'_

Keduanya sama-sama tersentak, tepat sebelum kedua bibir itu saling bertemu.

"Tambah lagi kuenya?"

"Boleh."

.

.

Sepulang dari rumah Heechul, Hangeng membongkar sesuatu di dalam lacinya. Surat Kibum. Dibacanya ulang, dan kemudian ia menyimpannya lagi, sangat rapi.

"Kau benar, Putri. Perasaan itu sudah mengkristal. Dan akan selalu kusimpan. Selamanya."

Masa lalu adalah momen yang mengkristal. Kau tidak akan bisa kembali kesana, tapi ia akan selamanya berada dalam kekekalan. (Supernova)

.

~oOo~

.

.

* * *

Sepasang mata yang berkilat itu dangan jeli memindai barisan pesan yang berdatangan. Bunyi 'klak-klik' mouse yang berasal dari tangannya yang terlatih menjadi satu-satunya sumber suara yang memenuhi ruangan bernuansa serba putih miliknya. Berulang-ulang ia menyortir pesannya satu per satu sembari menge-klik tanda _reply_.

Tak ada yang mampu merenggutnya dari ruangan itu. Dari padat lalu lintas benaknya.

**anonymous:** Supernova, percayakah kau dengan surga? neraka? malaikat? iblis?

**S:** saya percaya setiap manusia dapat mewujudkan surga dan neraka. bertindak seperti malaikat dan menjadi iblis itu sendiri.

**anonymous:** Supernova, kau percaya Tuhan?

**S:** percaya? saya melihat-Nya di mana-mana. setiap detik, bahkan celah di antaranya. tapi saya tidak yakin kita sedang membicarakan Tuhan dengan persepsi yang sama.

**anonymous:** aku hanya penasaran. pernahkah Supernova jatuh cinta?

Tangan yang tadinya lincah, seketika berubah membeku. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya ia ditanya begitu. Namun tetap saja, ia tidak menemukan jawaban yang tepat.

**'Pernahkah ia jatuh cinta?'**

Pertanyaan _simple_ yang justru menjadi satu-satunya pertanyaan yang tidak bisa di jawab oleh otak jeniusnya.

Sebagai jawaban, komputer itu malah dipadamkan.

.

~oOo~

.

**-Heechul's Side-**

"_Yeoboseyo_, Yunho," sebuah _headset_ terpasang di telinga kirinya, sementara ia sibuk mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang berukuran cukup besar dari lemarinya.

"Heechul-_ah_? Wow, ini kejutan kau menelponku!"

"Yunho, aku ingin memberi tahu sesuatu."

Benda yang sedari tadi dicarinya akhirnya berhasil dikeluarkan—

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?", suara di seberang mendadak cemas.

"Aku sudah siap pergi."

—Sebuah koper berwarna biru tua.

Hening. Cukup lama.

"Yunho?"

"Kau serius?"

"Aku butuh segala info darimu," ia mulai mengeluarkan satu per satu pakaian di _wardrobe_-nya.

"Kau yakin dengan ini, Heechul-_ah_?", ulang Yunho sungguh-sungguh.

"_Ya_~! Aku ini miliuner yang bosan uang," Heechul malah berseloroh. "Tentu saja aku serius."

"Aku akan menemanimu."

"Aniya. Aku pergi sendiri."

Yunho menghela nafas. "Baiklah."

"Aku akan kirim _e-mail_ malam ini. Tolong di cek."

"_Ne_."

"_Gomawo_, Yunho."

Setelah pembicaraan mereka berakhir, dan setelah semua kebutuhannya sudah berhasil tertata rapi di dalam kopernya, Heechul melangkah ke arah jendela.

Lampu ruangan itu masih menyala terang. Heechul tersenyum tipis.

'Sepertinya memang sudah waktunya.'

.

~oOo~

.

Pintu rumah Hangeng sedikit terbuka. Tapi Heechul tetap mengetuknya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Dengan ragu, Heechul pun memutuskan untuk langsung masuk. Di dalam, ada satu pintu lagi yang di biarkan terbuka. Ruangan itu. Ruang kerja Hangeng.

Heechul melangkah perlahan. Ada sebuah kursi kerja besar, membelakanginya. Dan begitu langkahnya semakin dekat dengan sang objek, kursi itu berputar, Hangeng, menyambutnya dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Heechul?"

"Maaf aku tadi langsung masuk."

Namun bukannya menanggapi permintaan maaf Heechul, Hangeng justru mematung. _Yeoja_ itu, Kim Heechul, entah mengapa malam ini menjadi seratus kali lebih mempesona di banding biasanya.

Heechul mengenakan _dress_ putih polos tanpa lengan, panjangnya selutut dengan sedikit aksen renda. Kulitnya yang seputih susu terekspose begitu sempurna. Bagi Hangeng, segala pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh semampai Heechul pasti cocok dikenakannya. Tapi entah mengapa, busananya kali ini jauh lebih indah membalut tubuhnya. Ia jadi terlihat seperti... Bidadari?

"Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu," suara Heechul yang tercekat membuyarkan lamunan Hangeng.

"Apa?"

"Aku akan pergi."

_Namja_ bermata teduh itu kembali mematung. Udara di sekitarnya tiba-tiba menipis. Ia seperti tengah mendapat vonis kematian.

"_Waeyo_?" Hangeng berbisik berat. "_Wae_ _jigeum_?"

Hangeng bangun dari tempat duduknya, datang menghampiri Heechul.

"Bumi adalah tempat bermain yang luas, Hangeng. Aku ingin bermain, berkeliling dunia," tangan Heechul terangkat. Membelai pipi Hangeng lembut. Tangan itu terasa begitu hangat, damai...

Hangeng memejamkan mata, Heechul baru saja membelai hatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu," perlahan, _orbs_ sepekat malam itu terbuka. Mendapatkan bidadarinya tengah menatapnya sayu dan tersenyum begitu indah.

"Aku juga, lebih dari yang kutahu."

Andai mereka berdua tengah berdiri di bawah ranting mistletoe, maka kuncup-kuncup bunga putih itu pasti kini sedang bermekaran indah menaungi kedua insan yang saling mencinta itu.

"Jangan pergi..," digenggamnya tangan Heechul seerat mungkin.

Heechul menggeleng, balas menggenggam telapak kokoh Hangeng.

"Tapi aku masih butuh bantuanmu."

"Sebut saja."

"Jaringan pendidikan, tanpa melibatkan namaku. Uangku cukup untuk membiayai pergerakannya. Sekolah itu untuk siapa saja, tidak ada batasan umur. Mengajarkan satu hal, pemahaman tentang apa pun yang berkenaan dengan hidup. Aku butuh tim kecil, tapi profesional. Dan kau adalah satu-satunya profesional yang bisa kupercaya, Hangeng."

"Lalu kau?"

"Tidak ada meja yang mampu mengikatku. Dunia virtual adalah kantorku. Semua isi rumahku akan kujual habis. Komputer mungkin akan menjadi satu-satunya instrumenku," ujar Heechul ringan.

Bagai rekahan mentari, perlahan terbit senyum di wajah tampan Hangeng. "Satu kehormatan bagiku, Supernova."

Heechul tampak terkesiap.

"Aku sering mengunjungi _fancafe_ itu, bertanya-tanya siapakah Supernova sebenarnya. Lalu aku bertemu denganmu, dan berharap kalau saja Supernova menjelma menjadi sosok seorang Kim Heechul. Sampai suatu hari aku menanyakan satu pertanyaan yang tidak bisa ia jawab," Hangeng mendekat, menempelkan pipinya ke wajah Heechul, berbisik tepat di telinganya.

"Pernahkah Supernova jatuh cinta?"

Dan, sang Supernova ganti berbisik, "Itu adalah hal pertama yang kurasakan saat melihat dirimu."

**.**

**~Kesatria, Putri dan Bintang Jatuh~**

**.**

**.**

Sang waktu terasa begitu rakus malam ini. Melahap sekon lebih banyak dari porsi biasa. Merenggut momen-momen berharganya untuk lebih lama memeluk Heechul.

"Chullie-_ya_.."

"Sstt," bisik Heechul sebelum Hangeng berkata apa-apa. "Dengarkan..."

Degup jantung. Hembusan nafas. Harmoni tanpa not. Keduanya tenggelam dalam keheningan yang padat.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi?"

"Tentu saja," Heechul berkata ringan. "Entah kapan dan di belahan bumi mana. Mungkin nanti aku jadi Heechul si pedagang kue."

"Atau Heechul si tukang kebun?"

Heechul tertawa kecil, "Usulan profesi yang bagus."

"Jangan lupa satu poci teh panas."

"Dan kue bolu kukus."

Keduanya kembali tertawa.

"Aku punya satu permintaan," ucap Hangeng sambil menempelkan keningnya di kening Heechul.

"Apa?", nafas Heechul menerpa bibirnya, pandangan mereka beradu.

"Suatu saat jika kita nanti bertemu. Berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan pergi lagi meninggalkanku."

Sesaat, Heechul terdiam. Namun detik berikutnya, senyum itu kembali hadir.

"Aku janji," bisiknya.

"Akan selalu kutunggu saat itu, Heenim.."

Hangeng memeluknya pelan-pelan dari belakang. Panas tubuh mereka mulai terasa seiring rengkuhan tangannya. Kehangatan yang menyatukan dua jasad. Ia dapat merasakan semua lekukan tubuh Heechul. Tenggelam di antara susunan tulang punggung, tonjolan belikatnya, dan betapa hangatnya berdiam diri di sana. Tersesat di antara rambut-rambut halus di tengkuk Heechul, dan merelakan nafasnya terhisap pori-pori kulitnya.

Lama mereka berdiam dalam posisi intim seperti itu, sampai pada akhirnya Hangeng memberanikan diri untuk mengecup pelan perpotongan leher Heechul. Menyapukan bibir dinginnya ke kulit bak beludru milik Heechul sembari menyesap aroma _cranberry_ khas yang menguar begitu feminin dari yeoja bermata indah tersebut.

"Emh..", Heechul menggeliat pelan dalam rengkuhan Hangeng yang semakin mengunci tubuh kurusnya.

Tidak ada perlawanan maupun balasan dari Heechul, ia bukan tidak suka akan perlakuan 'berani' Hangeng, ia hanya ingin menikmati setiap impuls yang menyengat halus titik-titik syarafnya ketika bibir itu terus menyentuhnya.

.

Sepoi angin malam menerpa lembut tubuh keduanya yang tengah berdiri berpelukan di _rooftop_ _garden_ rumah Hangeng. Tubuh Heechul bergetar pelan. Ia berbalik, dan mendapati Hangeng yang tengah menatapnya dalam. Dapat Heechul rasakan, bahwa iris kelam itu sedang menariknya jauh, menenggelamkannya pada kejernihan sesuatu yang bernama cinta.

Kontak mata mereka terputus seiring dengan mendekatnya kedua bibir itu. Dengan anggun, belahan bibir mereka bersatu, menempel, untuk kemudian saling bertaut. Hangeng menciumnya tenang. Ribuan kupu-kupu seolah menggelitik perutnya, saat ia mulai melumat bergantian sepasang bibir ranum Heechul. Merasakan bagaimana percikan-percikan listrik mulai mendominasi sensor syaraf kecilnya.

Heechul menikmatinya. Tak pernah ia menyesal membiarkan bibir itu di sana. Membiarkan dirinya bermanja dalam rengkuhan hangat Hangeng. Meleburkan segala perasaan yang membuncah di dalam dadanya.

Perlahan, belahan bibirnya terbuka, lidahnya berputar lembut menyapa lidah pasangannya. Keduanya semakin mengintensifkan pagutan. Hingga tanpa sadar, mereka telah berpindah tempat di kamar pribadi Hangeng, masih dengan bibir yang saling beradu liar dan tubuh yang berhimpit rapat.

Ada kilatan emosi pada bola mata keduanya. Tidak ada yang mampu membahasakan apa yang saat ini tengah berkelut di batin Hangeng. Lamat-lamat, _namja_ China itu merengkuh kembali tengkuk Heechul. Menyatukan dua bibir dan melilitkan lidah satu sama lain. Dengan tangan yang membelai lembut bahu Heechul yang terbuka dan jemari yang terus bergerak. Hingga _dress_ seputih salju itu perlahan turun hingga mata kaki. Menyisakan tubuh setengah polos Heechul yang masih senantiasa menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Hangeng?", bisik Heechul sembari mendongak menatap Kesatrianya.

"Bawa aku ke langitmu, Heechul," nafas Hangeng menerpa hangat wajah Heechul.

"Tapi aku tidak terbiasa melakukannya sebelum kita terikat perjanjian," tangan halus _yeoja_ itu membelai pelan pipi Hangeng.

"Bolehkah kita buat sekarang?"

Heechul mengulum senyum. "Kau..", kini jemari-jemari lentiknya ganti berpindah ke kancing-kancing kemeja Hangeng. Melucutinya satu demi satu, "..sanggup berapa lama?", dan mata tajam yang mengerling menggoda.

"Selamanya..," Hangeng ganti berbisik dan menggigit kecil ujung hidung Heechul.

Tanpa _namja_ itu sadari, sudut bibir Heechul terangkat. Dan ketika kancing terakhir berhasil terlepas, ia mendorong pelan tubuh Hangeng ke ranjang _king_ _size_ di belakangnya.

Hangeng yang sudah terlentang di atas kasur sontak menganga. Bagaimana tidak. Di depannya, berdiri seorang bidadari yang nyaris polos sempurna. Buah dadanya yang padat terbingkai rapi oleh bra hitam tanpa tali, dan bagian bawah yang hanya terlindungi oleh g-string tipis berwarna senada. Mata elang Hangeng bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas belahan daerah intim Heechul. Mengingat saat itu lampu kamarnya masih berpijar terang.

Dengan gerakan sensual, tubuh Heechul perlahan mendekat. Menaiki ranjang dan merangkak tepat di atas tubuh Hangeng yang terlentang.

.

~oOo~

.

Sejenak mereka berdua terhanyut dalam suasana yang begitu intim. Tak ada satu pun yang mampu memulai. Keduanya sama-sama tenggelam dalam sebuah moment di mana detak waktu menjadi tunduk pada harmoni simultan yang berasal dari poros kehidupan mereka, di mana indera pencitraan bekerja pada kemampuan maksimumnya, merekam setiap detik yang datang dan berlalu secara detil dan indah..

"Chullie...", Hangeng membalik posisi mereka dengan sangat perlahan.

Kim Heechul, di mata Hangeng akan selalu terlihat sempurna. Betapa ia menyukai memandang orbs bening Heechul. Memandang sepasang iris yang selalu mampu menghunus ulu hatinya.

"_Saranghanda_..", bisiknya sembari membelai lembut pipi Heechul.

Ada desir yang menyebar halus pada tiap ruang di tubuhnya, saat jemari Hangeng menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Jantungnya bergemuruh ingin meledak. Hangeng memperlakukannya bak pengantin di malam pertama. Inilah saat di mana ia ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, menyatakan rasa cintanya yang mendalam sekaligus mengucap syukur kepada Ia yang telah menciptakan sebuah perasaan maha agung bernama cinta..

Hingga pada akhirnya mata bening itu pun menumpahkan sarinya. Heechul menangis. Tangisan bisu. Tanpa isak. Hanya saja air mata itu terus turun membanjir. Sebuah tangisan dalam kebahagiaan yang membuncah.

"_Saranghae_, Heechul-_ah_.. _Jeongmal_ _saranghae_.."

Sementara jari-jarinya menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Heechul, Hangeng menyatukan kembali bibir mereka. Meraih candunya serta meluruhkan emosi yang saling memekar di hati keduanya.

.

.

Menit demi menit berlalu, dan kini keduanya saling berdiri berhadapan—nyaris tanpa celah. Dengan tubuh yang sama-sama setengah polos serta pandangan yang diselimuti kabut nafsu. Hangeng mendapati Heechul-nya sangat indah. Seluruhnya. Teramat lekat, ia memandanginya.

Tangan kokoh itu kembali bekerja, membelai perlahan bahu Heechul, kemudian turun menuju belahan dadanya, hingga sampai pada bagian yang masih terbungkus rapi oleh bra hitam yang membalutnya kencang.

Kedua telapak tangan Hangeng menangkup sepasang buah dada Heechul, sementara ibu jarinya mengelus pelan bagian tengah yang masih tertutup itu.

"Nngh..", sebuah desahan ringan meluncur dari bibir Heechul.

Dengan tenang Hangeng menurunkan cup bra Heechul. Nafasnya terputus-putus saat ia berhasil meloloskan dua gundukan sempurna milik Heechul yang seolah menyambutnya dengan sepasang _nipples_ yang mencuat, menegang.

Tangannya yang gemetar mencoba meraih kembali milik Heechul. Merasakan sengatan halus yang tiba-tiba menyebar pada nadinya kala ibu jarinya membelai langsung puncak payudara itu. Membuat sesuatu di bawah sana mengeras perlahan.

Tubuh Heechul telah puluhan kali tersentuh oleh tangan _namja_ asing, namun malam ini, ia merasa seperti seorang gadis yang baru akan melewati pengalaman pertamanya.

Sentuhan Hangeng di awal permainan mereka membuat jantungnya berdegup tak menentu, serta bagian bawah yang berangsur melembab. Dan buku-buku jari yang terus memanja titik tersensitifnya itu kini sukses membuatnya benar-benar basah dan goyah.

"Han.. Hh.. Oohh..", satu desahan dari Heechul kembali memecah keheningan saat Hangeng semakin mengintensifkan remasannya di dada dan pagutan pada ceruk lehernya.

Seiring dengan terus bergeraknya bibir dingin Hangeng menyusuri tiap jengkal tubuh Heechul, _namja_ China itu perlahan merendah. Terus merendah hingga lututnya bersentuhan dengan lantai di bawahnya. Matanya yang terpejam membuka perlahan. Kini apa yang tersaji di hadapannya adalah bagian terintim dari tubuh seorang Kim Heechul. Surga bagi seluruh kaum _namja_.

"Bolehkah?", tanyanya meminta izin.

Heechul mengangguk pelan sembari membelai lembut telinga Hangeng.

Sambil menyisipkan telunjuknya pada _g-string_ Heechul, _namja_ berhidung mancung itu menghirup aroma khas yang sedikit demi sedikit menyeruak indra penciumannya. Gerakannya begitu hati-hati, sampai membuat kewanitaan Heechul semakin basah dibuatnya.

Satu tarikan, dan tubuh indah di depannya kini telah polos seutuhnya.

Hangeng menganga. Perasaannya campur aduk. Ia merasa tidak pantas untuk menikmati keindahan tubuh itu sekaligus takjub akan pesona Sang Bintang Jatuh yang memancar begitu kuatnya bahkan saat ia tak memakai tabir apapun.

Bagian pribadi itu sangat sempurna. Mulus seperti boneka. Ada rambut-rambut halus di sana, terlihat samar dan tumbuh rapi di sekitar belahan _labia mayornya_. Dan bagian bawahnya... Bagian itu terlihat sedikit mengkilap karena cairan bening yang menetes dari lubang surganya. _Oh, damn! She's sexy!_

.

.

Kim Heechul menunduk, sebuah pemandangan erotis yang baru pertama kali ia alami, terekam detail melalui iris indahnya. Hangeng mengecup kewanitaanya. Berkali-kali. Lalu kemudian lidahnya sedikit terjulur, membelai hangat klitorisnya. Menyusuri belahan itu dari bawah hingga atas dan sebaliknya. Menuahkan desahan tertahan dari bibir ranum Heechul yang memerah.

"Sshh~ nngh.. Hannh..", rasa hangat menyebar secepat kilat ke dalam darahnya, dikala lidah Hangeng semakin intens menyentuhnya. Hal itu menjadikan gairah Heechul tersulut, hingga tanpa sadar ia meremas buah dadanya sendiri.

Perlahan Hangeng menaikkan sebelah kaki Heechul untuk menumpu ke tepi kasur, memberi keleluasaan lebih untuknya dalam mengeksplorasi liang panas Heechul lebih dalam lagi.

"Hhnn~", bibir kewanitaan Heechul berdenyut kuat.

Klitorisnya sudah menegang, Heechul sadar akan itu. Ia juga bisa merasakan cairan hangatnya meleleh di sekitar paha dalamnya. Dari sekian banyak _namja_ yang pernah menyentuhnya, tak ada satupun yang mempu membuatnya melayang sejauh ini. Ini adalah sentuhan pertamanya.. Dari namja yang telah berhasil memeluk hatinya.

.

"Aahh~ H-hangeng~ oohh.. hh.."

Kim Heechul mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Lidah terampil Hangeng yang membelai bibir kewanitaannya, cumbuan disekitar opening-nya, giginya yang turut bekerja, ditambah hidung mancung Hangeng yang tidak sengaja terus bergesekan dengan klitorisnya sungguh menggoyahkan pertahanannya.

Heechul bersimpuh lemas di atas pangkuan Hangeng. Dadanya berdebar dan nafasnya terputus-putus meraup oksigen. Dengan sayang, Hangeng membelai surai eboni Heechul yang sedikit basah terurai. Memberinya ketenangan dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan walau kini jantungnya sendiri sedang berpacu luar biasa karena tubuhnya yang berhimpitan rapat dengan tubuh polos bidadarinya.

.

.

"Rasamu manis, Chullie-ah..", bisiknya berat.

Menuaikan satu pukulan ringan di dadanya dari Heechul yang masih senantiasa membenamkan wajah di perpotongan lehernya— menyembunyikan rona merah jambu yang menyebar hingga ke telinga.

"Sekarang, bolehkah aku memilikimu, Supernova?"

Dengan sedikit terlunjak Heechul menarik tubuhnya. Mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah tampan Hangeng yang berpeluh. Mata tajam itu kembali memandang acak, seperti sedang membilah tabir yang mungkin tengah menutupi makna konotatif dari ucapan Hangeng. Tapi yang ia temukan justru sebuah makna sederhana. Hanya satu, namun mampu membuat Heechul meremang.

**Cinta yang membebaskan..**

Hangeng telah menemukan sayap sejatinya. Ia sudah belajar jauh tentang makna kebebasan. Ia hanya ingin mengikatkan hatinya kepada Heechul seorang. Dengan begitu, selamanya mereka tak akan pernah terpisah.

.

.

"Sshh~ ohh.. hh.. C-chullie~"

Kepala namja berdarah China itu menengadah, namun matanya kian memejam. Kenikmatan yang menjalar di bagian selatan tubuhnya membuat dirinya tak kuasa hanya sekedar untuk membuka mata. Pahanya membuka lebar. Dan di antaranya, ada Heechul yang sedang berjongkok dengan kepala yang terus bergerak liar memberi _foreplay_ untuk kejantanan Hangeng yang mencuat hebat di rongga mulutnya.

"Hhh~ enghh..", satu lengguhan pendek meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Hangeng saat ia merasakan ujung lidah Heechul menusuk sekaligus membelai belahan lubang kecilnya.

Lidah itu begitu lihai, terlalu lihai, sehingga membuat Hangeng nyaris lepas kendali. Gelombang orgasme-nya sudah diujung tanduk. Otot paha dalamnya menegang. Dan miliknya berdenyut kuat di dalam mulut Heechul yang masih terus bergerak.

Namun sebelum cairan susu itu meledak, sekonyong-konyong Heechul melepaskan kulumannya begitu saja. Hangeng sudah akan mengerang protes, tapi seketika bungkam saat jari-jari ramping Heechul tiba-tiba mengocok cepat miliknya.

"Oh~ Chullieehh..."

Sperma Hangeng menembak di sekitar dada, leher dan dagu Heechul.

Tubuh Hangeng langsung melemas, walau kejantanannya masih berdiri dengan titik-titik cairan yang menggenang di sekitar kepalanya.

"Lelah, mr. Han?", Heechul menahan senyumnya saat melihat dada dan perut atletis Hangeng bergerak naik-turun tidak teratur.

Ia menunduk sebentar untuk melihat cairan Hangeng yang meluber di sekitar buah dadanya. Dan tanpa sadar, itu justru membuat cairannya sendiri tiba-tiba menetes dari kemaluannya.

Gairah Heechul kembali naik. Ditambah saat ia mendongak, milik Hangeng masih setia menjulang dengan angkuhnya. Menggodanya dengan ujung yang memerah basah dan lubang mungil yang masih berkedut lamban.

Heechul bergerak perlahan. Merangkak mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Hangeng, sambil sedikit menggodanya dengan menggesek ringan _nipple_ kanannya ke kepala kejantanan Hangeng. Menciptakan percikan listrik kecil di tulang punggung keduanya.

"_Naughty_ Heechul~", bisik Hangeng sambil menjilat cuping telinga Heechul. Mengulumnya sebentar sebelum menggigit kecil pada garis rahang Heechul.

"Aku akan ambil pengaman,"

Hangeng sudah hendak bangkit, namun Heechul malah menahannya.

"Lakukan saja," suaranya nyaris tak terdengar. "Lakukan tanpa penghalang apapun."

.

.

.

Di tengah siraman cahaya temaram, siluet kedua tubuh yang tengah berpadu meniti kenikmatan itu menari, membias pada dinding hening kamar luas Hangeng.

Begitu jemari keduanya saling terpaut erat, sang waktu pun kembali menyusutkan tubuhnya, seolah menyatakan pada sang dewi malam, jika mereka tak akan terpisahkan. Panas tubuh yang menyatu, gairah yang tak tertandingi, serta desahan yang mengalun mengisi kesenyapan. Bersama-sama mereka melewati malam untuk mencapai surga dunia.

"Hanh~ nnghh.. Ah.. Ahh.. Ohh.. Th-theree.."

Bagaimana cara Hangeng mengungkapkannya? Bahwa Heechul yang kini menggeliat resah di bawahnya adalah pemandangan terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Bahwa Heechul yang terus mendesahkan namanya adalah melodi termerdu yang pernah ia dengar. Bahwa malam ini ia merasakan magis yang membuat seluruh sel tubuhnya memekar. Bahwa seluruh inderanya mengecap tempat-tempat ternikmat dan terindah yang pernah ia tahu. Bahwa Heechul bagaikan matahari di kala malam..

"Hangeng~~ Hhh.. Oohh.."

Tubuh Hangeng terus bergerak secara simultan di atas Heechul sementara bibirnya sibuk menjamah segala celah yang bisa tersentuh olehnya. Betapa Hangeng sangat mengistimewakan Heechul-nya. Menyentuhnya dengan sejuta kehati-hatian. Tak sedikitpun ia biarkan gurat kesakitan terlukis di wajah porselen bidadarinya.

Sampai pada titik di mana ia merasa miliknya tengah di pijat kuat oleh otot dinding kewanitaan Heechul yang berkontraksi, membuatnya nyaris hilang akal dan mengeram penuh kenikmatan. Mereka tahu, mereka akan segera mencapai puncaknya. Gerakan itu semakin intens. Keduanya sama-sama terfokus penuh pada tempo masing-masing. Saling berusaha untuk membenamkan milik mereka lebih dalam lagi. Mereka ingin datang bersama.

"Chullie~ Hhh.. Ahh.. _God_.."

"Hanhh.. Hangeeng.. Aahh.. Haahh.. Ohh~"

Ketika ujung milik Hangeng semakin kuat menumbuk titik terdalamnya, pandangan Heechul seketika memburam. Kenikmatan menyengat keras segmen tulang belakangnya dikala ia datang. Semakin kuat saat ia merasa rongga perutnya tiba-tiba menghangat. Cairan Hangeng menembak jauh di dalam dirinya. Mengisi segala ruang yang dapat terjamah olehnya.

"Hh.. Hhh.."

Keduanya sama-sama terengah meraup oksigen. Dengan kelopak yang masih sama-sama terpejam dan degup jantung yang saling beradu liar. Untuk sesaat, mereka membiarkan waktu berlalu begitu saja.

Hingga tubuh keduanya berangsur rileks dengan irama nafas yang mulai teratur, mereka membuka mata dan saling memandang. Tak pernah mereka menyesal membiarkan moment ini terjadi.

"_Saranghae_ Kim Heechul..", wajah tampan itu tersenyum tulus.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam satu malam, Heechul terhenyak akan pernyataan cinta Hangeng. Lamat-lamat ia meraba jari-jari Hangeng yang membelai lembut pipi kirinya. Meraih jemari itu dan mengecupnya tak kalah lembut—

"_Gomapseumnida_.. _Nado_ _saranghaeyo_, Hangeng."

—serta tersenyum, teramat sangat indah.

Debur aliran darah. Tarian energi. Harmoni cinta yang elemental.

**.**

**.**

**~Kesatria, Putri dan Bintang Jatuh~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Jemari lentiknya kembali mengetik secepat kilat. Menghasilkan deretan huruf yang datang silih berganti. Terlalu banyak surel yang harus dibalas. Di antara padatnya penanya di kolom _chat_ _room_, tiba-tiba muncul ID yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia pun tersenyum.

**Kesatria:** buka jendelamu, Supernova.

Ia tertawa, lantas membuka tirai jendelanya. Ada Hangeng di seberang, melambai kecil.

**Kesatria:** aku akan merindukan ini.

**S:** aku juga.

**Kesatria:** aku mencintaimu.

**S:** aku juga. lebih dari yang kau tahu.

**.**

**.**

**~Kesatria, Putri dan Bintang Jatuh~**

**.**

**.**

Tirai jendela di seberang rumahnya akhirnya tertutup juga. Hari itu pun tiba, dan sepertinya Supernova tidak menyukai perpisahan. Ia hanya menyelipkan secarik kertas di pintu depan.

**'Segalanya ada padamu. Di dalam dirimu. Termasuk aku.'**

**HC.**

Ada getar yang menoreh perih di dalam hatinya, sekalipun Hangeng tahu mereka tidak terpisah. Sayup-sayup terdengar alunan lagu dari putaran piringan hitamnya. Betapa ia merindukan Heechul, berandai jika saja ia bisa memeluknya, mengajaknya meniti kata-kata terindah dari lagu yang begitu berarti baginya.

'_Shining star, like a little diamond, makes me love naegen kkoomgyeol gateun dalkomhan misoro nal barabomyeo soksagyeojweo, hangsang hamkke halgeora till the end of time..'_

[Shining star, like a little diamond, makes me love looking at me with the sweet smile that's like a dream to me, whisper to me we'll always be together..]

Namun siapa yang dapat menahan Bintang Jatuh? Ia telah datang menyalakan langitnya, dan kini dirinya-lah pemegang kunci cahaya itu.

Hangeng memejamkan mata. Sebuah perasaan mahaindah merasuki relung batinya. Menggerakkannya bangkit. Melebur dalam langit pagi.

Putri, lihatlah aku.

Aku melayang tinggi.

Menembus semua akal.

Cinta tak pernah jadi hantu.

Ia menjejak nyata di seluruh jagad raya.

Dan, itulah aku.

**.**

**.**

**~Kesatria, Putri dan Bintang Jatuh~**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

**.**

**.**

.

* * *

**-Epilog-**

Tiga tahun kemudian..

"Dasar China idiot! Demi Tuhan, Hangeng, kau di mana, _paboya_!", Zhoumi lagi-lagi dibuat kebakaran jenggot di sore hari.

Hangeng kembali menghilang. Tapi kali ini dengan cara yang sedikit lebih terhormat. Meninggalkan pesan.

**From:** Hangeng

**Subject:** need your help

'Mi, aku pergi. Dengan sangat aku meminta tolong padamu, bantulah aku memantau kantor selama aku tidak ada. Cuma kau yang aku percaya. Tenang saja, ada bonus untukmu. Tidak usah khawatir.

Jangan cari aku. Aku mengejar Bintang Jatuh. Doakan aku ya, Koala.

Sampai jumpa.'

.

Zhoumi bersungut-sungut sambil terus berkomat-kamit tak jelas. Ia mondar-mandir sendiri di ruangannya. Sesekali mengecek ponselnya, membaca berulang-ulang pesan dari sahabat yang dengan tidak tahu dirinya membebankan sebuah perusahan raksasa multinational kepadanya, tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk berpikir terlebih dahulu.

_Namja_ China berwajah tirus itu sudah akan pergi meninggalkan ruangannya, namun tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering.

Mata sipitnya melotot begitu melihat ID yang tertera di sana. Hangeng!

"Ya! Kau di mana, _pabo_?"

Di ujung sana Hangeng meringis, merasakan telinganya berdengung, "Mi, kau merusak gendang telingaku!"

"Kau di mana sekarang?", Zhoumi tidak sabar.

"Tenang lah. Aku masih di Korea. 20 menit lagi pesawatku berangkat. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti begitu aku tiba."

"Kau akan kemana?", suara Zhoumi melembut. Ia sudah pasrah menuruti sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Ke suatu negara di seberang sana."

"Iya, tapi kemana?", Zhoumi memutar mata.

"Negara yang memiliki matahari terindah."

Zhoumi menghela nafas, ia bersandar di balik pintu ruangannya. Mendongak, menatap langit-langit sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Hati-hati, _ge_."

"_Ne_."

"..."

"Doakan aku."

Nada 'tuut' panjang menandakan akhir dari pembicaraan mereka. Dengan khidmat, Zhoumi melangkah mendekati jendela. Membuka lebar tirainya dan membiarkan cahaya senja menerpa wajahnya.

'Semoga beruntung, pejuang cinta.'

.

~oOo~

.

.

**-Hangeng's Side-**

Di tangan kanannya tergenggam sebuah tiket penerbangan internasional dengan destinasi sebuah negara terluas yang terletak paling utara di benua adidaya, _The Land of The Midnight Sun,_ Alaska.

15 menit lagi pesawatnya akan tinggal landas. Tidak ada yang ia pikirkan. Tidak ada yang ia rencanakan. Semua keputusan nekatnya hari ini hanya berdasarkan intuisi dan perasaan belaka. Sangat berkebalikan dengan sikapnya yang selalu lugas.

Dimulai dari sebuah _de javu_ yang ia alami di malam sebelumnya. Terpaan angin yang tiba-tiba menelusup masuk ke celah jendela ruang kerjanya, menggerakkannya untuk melihat sesuatu di luar sana. Jendela di seberang masih sama, temaram namun hampa. Sejak hari itu, Hangeng memutuskan untuk membeli rumah Heechul tanpa sepengetahuan _yeoja_ itu. Alasannya, ia hanya ingin selalu bisa mengenang momen-momen singkat mereka.

Hal yang ia lakukan berikutnya adalah, menatap langit. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat _de javu_ itu semakin nyata menghampirinya, Bintang Jatuh, kembali melesat dengan sejuta pesonanya. Menyalakan kilat dalam sepasang obsidian kelamnya. Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, Hangeng terkesima.

Runutan kejadian itu membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya berontak. _Namja_ berambut legam itu terengah-engah. Dengan linglung, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Di dalam, layar televisinya masih menyala, menampilkan sebuah acara bertajuk petualang.

Hangeng berbaring acuh. Namun kedua orbs yang nyaris terkatup itu tiba-tiba membulat begitu tampilan di layar televisinya menyajikan sebuah pemandangan yang luar biasa menakjubkan. Sebuah sungai. Dengan awan-awan nebula yang menggantung anggun di langit yang telah berubah warna menjadi orange. Seperti api. Dan, arus sungai di bawahnya... emas. Emas yang paling berkilau, bercampur buih putih yang mengamuk. Sebuah ketenangan yang bergolak.

Entah mengapa hal itu mengingatkan Hangeng kepada Heechul. Heechul itu... bagaikan matahari terbenam di Tatshenshini. Matahari di kala malam.

Ia terenyuh. Betapa ia merindukan sosok bidadarinya..

.

.

Berbekal keyakinan di atas awan, direktur muda ini melangkah menuju _departure_ _gate_ dengan diiringi segaris senyum yang mewarnai keberangkatannya.

Sang Kesatria akan terbang kembali..

Ia akan mengejar Bintang Jatuh..

**.**

**~Kesatria, Putri dan Bintang Jatuh~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Beijing - China, 03:35 pm.**

_'Engkaulah getar pertama yang meruntuhkan gerbang tak berujungku mengenal hidup._

_Engkaulah tetes embun pertama yang menyesatkan dahagaku dalam cinta tak bermuara._

_Engkaulah matahariku yang menyinari kata pertama di cakrawala aksara._

_Kau hadir dengan ketiadaan._

_Sederhana dalam ketidakmengertian._

_Gerakmu tiada pasti._

_Namun, aku terus di sini._

_Mencintaimu._

_Entah mengapa.'_

.

Sudut bibir merahnya perlahan terangkat. Iris bening kecoklatan itu kembali memindai deratan huruf yang berjajar rapi memenuhi layar komputer tabletnya.

Betapa ia menyukai rasa hangat yang selalu menyebar di sekitar pipinya saat membaca berulang kali pesan dari seseorang yang sosoknya masih terpatri kekal dalam relung hatinya.

**"Hangeng.."**

Bibir ranum itu membisik di luar sadarnya. Perlahan ia menyentuh bagian kiri dadanya. Detak itu masih sama. Selalu berlomba saat nama itu disebut.

.

.

"_Ni kan, zhan zai nabian de xiaojie hen meili_!" (Lihat, _yeoja_ yang duduk di sana sangat cantik!)

"_Shi ya, ni zhidao, ta shi shui_?" (Ya, apa kau tahu siapa dia?)

"_Wo bu zhidao._"

"Sepertinya dia bukan orang China."

"Ah! Mungkin saja dia artis Korea! So Nyuh Shi Dae?"

Dialog pendek yang berasal dari dua orang namja berseragam sekolah menengah atas itu sedikit mengusik perhatiannya. Namun tak ayal, _yeoja_ sang objek perhatian tersebut tetap acuh tak acuh.

.

.

Sepasang bola mata bundarnya memandang nanar ke sebuah titik nan jauh di sana. Pendar kilau senja anak sungai Yangtze di hadapannya membias indah pada _orbs_ coklat kelamnya. Arus sungai yang tenang menandakan betapa dalam permukaannya. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang kini tengah ia rasakan. Rindu yang tak terukur dalamnya.

Tidak ada pergolakan di bola matanya. Namun kilatan itu tetap ada. Mata yang tak pernah kehilangan cahayanya. Yang mampu menghisap apapun untuk tenggelam pada pesonanya.

"Xi Che _xiaojie_."

Tepukan halus di pundaknya menyadarkannya dari lamunan singkatnya. _Yeoja_ itu menoleh. Seorang wanita berusia senja tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Seseorang yang membuka tangannya dengan suka rela sejak kedatangan pertamanya di negeri tirai bambu ini.

"Beristirahatlah dulu. Penerbangan ke Korea masih 5 jam lagi."

"Bao _nai nai_..", yeoja itu menggantung ucapannya. Ia mulai menggigiti bibirnya—resah.

"Ya?"

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan kembali ke Seoul," lanjutnya lirih.

_Yeoja_ tua itu sejenak terdiam. Namun ada sedikit rona kebahagiaan yang tersirat di wajahnya. "_Wei_ _shenme_?"

"Karena—"

"Karena di sinilah langit sejatinya. Tempat yang sangat tepat untuk berlabuh."

Dan suara itu bagaikan petir di siang hari.

Kedua _yeoja_ itu terkesiap. Dengan dua ekspresi yang berbeda. Kontras.

**Dia...**

Dalam dimensi waktu yang bergerak penuh makna, mereka saling menatap. Tatapan yang menghisap ruang dan waktu.

**"Hangeng.."**

Dan, dunia tak lagi milik berdua. Dunia telah melesak lenyap. Meninggalkan mereka berdua, tanpa bumi itu sendiri.

"Selamat datang, Supernova.."

.

.

Berlatarkan sang penguasa siang yang hendak berpulang ke peraduannya, dan di bawah naungan horizon jingga langit sore kota Beijing, mereka bertemu.

Pertemuan yang mampu membuat sang waktu berhenti membanjir.

Kim Heechul terapung dalam dunia yang hanya miliknya.

"Aku menemukanmu.." Hangeng bergerak mendekat.

Meloloskan satu tetes kilauan bening dari mata indahnya.

"Kau yang memanggilku, Kim Heechul." Kini mereka telah berdiri berhadapan.

**Sosok itu masih sama.**

"Ternyata membatalkan penerbangan ke Alaska dan menggantinya ke Beijing adalah pilihan yang tepat." Keduanya saling memandang.

**Cinta itu masih ada.**

"Tidak menyangka akan bertemu di sini. Di kampung halamanku." Jemari Hangeng membelai lembut pipi Heechul.

**Dan sentuhan itu masih begitu hangat..**

"Aku sangat merindukanmu.."

Hangeng mencium bibir Heechul lembut. Betapa ia ingin meledakkan segalanya. Rasa rindunya. Rasa harunya. Penantiannya. Harapan, serta rasa cintanya yang tak pernah terkikis sedikit pun.

Sang Kesatria tak lagi mendarat di langit yang salah. Ia terbang dengan segala keyakinan dirinya. Menemukan gugus Orion-nya di tengah kelamnya galaksi.

.

.

Kedua pasangan itu duduk berhadapan dengan jemari yang saling mengait erat. Kehangatan terpancar dari mata mereka.

Rasa itu memang masih ada. Masa tiga tahun tidak mengaratkan esensi, sekalipun menyusutkan bara.

Tidak lagi bergejolak, tetapi hangat. Hangat yang tampaknya kekal.

Bukankah itu yang semua orang cari?

.

**.**

**.**

**~Kesatria, Putri dan Bintang Jatuh~**

**.**

**~The End~**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry For:**

Bad Ending . Bad Remake . Any Typo(s) . Confusing Plot . Disappointing Story . Worse Adult Scene . Poor Dictions . Over Improvisation . etc .

.

**Special Big Thanks To:**

**Guest: **mian chingu~ update-nya ga kilat.. kkk.. :p semoga ga mengecewakan.. ^^ gomawoo..

**Choi See Won: **haha~ ne.. cinta harus membebaskan, chingu~ ini lanjutannya, semoga ga mengecewakan.. gomawo ^^

**YunieNie**: aniya~ novel aslinya ga sad ending kok.. :3 tapi gantung(?) ending.. lmao xD

**rikha-chan:** iya chingu~ novel aslinya jauuuhh lebih seru~ hehe.. :D

**Viivii-ken**: hai chingu~ mian ingkar janji.. aku update molor.. semoga ga mengecewakan.. :)

**Snowysmiles:** kanjeng ratuku sayang~ mianhae~ ini pasti sangat mengecewakanmu.. huhu.. T.T tapi emang beginilah ceritanya.. jangan jambak sayaaa~ o tebakanmu tepat tuh! xD *lempar lingerie*

**R407:** engga kok.. ini ga complicated.. ^^ simple love.. rite? :) semoga ga mengecewakan..

**Park Hyo Ra:** hai fernando~~ ^^ ga bales reviewmu.. coz uda kubales via sms.. *plak* :p eniwei, gomawo~ ^^

**Harumisujatmiko:** mian telat update~ *bow2*

**Lee Ji Min:** trifena eonni! Ini pasti jauh dari standar HOT versimu.. I knew~ *sigh* mianhae~ but thank u so much.. ^^

**Wonniebummie:** haha~ ini uda update chinguyaa.. semoga ga mengecewakan..

**fifian160:** gege ga mati kok sayang~ dia kan kuat(?) -_-v

**Cho97:** ini sudah aku lanjut~~ gomawo.. mian chap ini pasti mengecewakanmu.. *bow*

**Cicyjarje:** already continued chingu~ ga ada yang mati kan? Hehe..

**Spica:** iya chingu, ga ada reuben dan dimas-nya.. hehe.. coz aku bingung kalau nurut plot novel aslinya yg berbingkai(?) itu.. -_-a yup, si bolang itu yunho.. kkk.. :p btw, jeongmal gomawoyo~ *bow*

**mitade13:** uljimaa~ *puk2 mita* hangeng ga mati.. dia masih mau meminangku(?) soalnya.. #eh xD gomawo..  
**Guest:** saya juga semangat baca reviewmu chingu! xD ini sudah lanjut! Gomawooo~ ^^

**lovehaehyuk:** siaappp! xDD

**heera:** annyeong heera~ salam kenal.. makasih uda baca ff ini.. *shy* :3 semoga chap ini ga mengecewakan..

**audrey musaena:** salam kenal~ ^^ sudah bersatu semuanya~ gomawoo.. :)

.

.

**A/N:**

Terima kasih banyak buat semua reader dan reviewer yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk menunggu, membaca dan mereview ff aneh bin ajaib ini.. *bowing wif heebum*

Saya seneeeennggg banget! Di tengah kesibukan saya yang membabi buta, rasanya saya semangat terus! (^_^)9 makasih ya teman2~ terima kasih buat semua dukungannya, makasih buat yang uda setia menunggu ff ini~ maaf kalau last chapter-nya teramat sangat mengecewakan~ saya hanya tidak mau terlalu banyak mengubah cerita aslinya.. Semoga kalian tidak ilfeel~ hehe.. ^^v

.

**Recommended Novel:**

SUPERNOVA by Dewi Lestari! Itu novel asli keren banget! XD

.

Yosh, masih sama seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya:

Segala kritik, saran, masukan, cacian, makian, flame, dan rasa ingin membunuh, silahkan kalian tuangkan di sini~ saya siap! -_-v

V

V

V


End file.
